Atração Irresistível
by TRob
Summary: Edward, membro da Máfia, é o complicado e arrogante dono do clube noturno mais famoso de Seattle, Hades. Bella e Jasper são irmãos que vão trabalhar para ele. Edward vai deixar Bella ensiná-lo como amar ou ele vai destruí-la?
1. Chapter 1

_Agradeço a B por ser tão generosa e compartilhar o trabalho brilhante dela conosco!_

_Então gente...como eu já tinha falado a Bee me deu permissão pra postar a única e tradução oficial da fic dela Like a Moth to a Flame aqui...então vamos começar...com vcs Atração Irresistível(LAMTAF)! Ah ainda to sem beta então desculpem os erros...quem quiser se candidatar me manda uma PM!_

_Músicas do capítulo de acordo com a Bee: Square One-Coldplay/Weezer-Buddy Holly_

_Depois passem no blog da Bee...é perfeito:.com/?zx=c728f1bdf8348e8e_

_Qlqr coisa meu twitter:LoveforRP _

_Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem a SM, a história pertence a Bee e eu só traduzo...;)_

_Boa leitura!_

CAPÍTULO 1 - PRIMEIRO PASSO

PONTO DE VISTA DA BELLA

"Acorda Bella!"Meu irmão Jasper gritou. Ele me cutucou no ombro com seus dedos finos.

Eu rolei pra longe do meu travesseiro confortável. "Cara, você não pode apenas me sacudir um pouco, porque me cutucar ta me deixando aborrecida".

Eu estava acostumada com as palhaçadas do meu irmão. Como eu não gostava de acordar cedo e tendia a quebrar meus despertadores, Jasper tomou para si a tarefa de me acordar todas as manhãs. Foi extremamente irritante, mas meu irmão é toda a família que me resta. Por essa razão, eu arrastei minha bunda preguiçosa fora da cama.  
"Levante-se agora Bells! Você insistiu em vir comigo para a minha entrevista de hoje. Nós vamos chegar atrasados se você continuar na cama." Ouvi-o sair do quarto. Presumi que ele estava indo se vestir.

A entrevista em questão é importante porque tinha um salário que poderia nos tirar do nosso bagunçado pequeno apartamento duplex , e nos permitir nos mudarmos para um condomínio no centro da cidade. Eu realmente não ligo para onde nós vivermos, desde que sempre estajamos juntos, mas Jasper queria o melhor para sua irmãzinha.

A razão que eu estava tão cansada era porque eu não estava dormindo bem à noite. Eu ainda tinha pesadelos com a minha mãe e Charlie. Principalmente, eu os vi juntos em pé me chamando para me juntar a eles, mas eu sou sempre estou muito longe. Então, eles desaparecem e eu fico sozinha. Eu sinto muita a falta deles, às vezes, mas eu estou grata por Jaz. Ele me mantém com os pés no chão.  
Éramos apenas nós, uma família de dois. Jasper é cinco anos mais velho que eu. Eu tenho 23 e ele tem 28 anos mas que mais parecem cinquenta. Ele teve que crescer rápido depois que meu pai morreu. Eu tinha dezesseis anos quando isso aconteceu. Jasper tinha essencialmente se tornado meu pai substituto. Quando Charlie morreu, Jasper estava trabalhando em tempo integral, enquanto estudando por um diploma em negócios. Ele passou por todos os passos para se tornar meu tutor legal. Eu nunca esquecerei os sacrifícios que fez para cuidar de mim.  
Todas as crianças na escola pensaram que minha casa iria se tornar a casa da mãe Joana com festas todos os dias e cheia de gente sempre. Rapidamente descobriram que Jasper era mais rígido que a maioria dos pais.. Ele assumiu seu papel como irmão mais velho e pai muito seriamente.  
Eu me formei na Universidade de Washington, há alguns meses com um diploma em Inglês. Saí dos dormitórios e voltei a morar com Jas para procurar um emprego. Eu queria ganhar algum dinheiro, mas eu sabia que ter um diploma em Inglês nesses dias e época significava quase nada.

Eu adorava ler e escrever e era o que eu queria estudar. Senti falta do Jasper enquanto vivi nos dormitórios, mas eu fiz isso porque ele merecia ter uma vida de solteiro normal pela primeira vez na vida. Ele me surpreendeu por praticamente implorar para eu morar com ele após a graduação.

Felizmente, eu consegui um trabalho de assistente em uma editora para começar e depois evoluindo para cargos mais importantes. O meu maior sonho na vida era ser um escritora publicada ou editora. Jaz e eu estávamos longe de ser ricos, mas nós fazíamos nossa vida funcionar. Estávamos à vontade enquanto desde que sempre fiquemos juntos .

Arrastando-me para fora da cama, fui ao banheiro e liguei meu Ipod. Eu usei o meu alto-falante à prova d'água que Jaz comprou para o meu último aniversário. Eu massageava shampoo no meu cabelo castanho longo, o que fazia o cheiro de morangos empestar todo o banheiro e se misturar com o vapor da água morna. Eu coloquei o meu ipod no último volume e comecei a cantar "Buddy Holly" enquanto tomava banho. Jasper odiava todos os cheiros florais e produtos femininos no banheiro. Porque nós compartilhávamos o espaço, ele aprendeu a viver com eles. Às vezes, eu deixava uma caixa de absorventes aberta na pia só para irritá-lo.

Saí do chuveiro e vi uma mariposa circulando uma das lâmpadas do banheiro. Coitadas, o que elas conseguiam em ficar seguindo as luzes e chamas? Era como se elas fossem viciadas e não pudessem evitar, mesmo que a toda essa luz fosse matá-las. Eu peguei a mariposa, abri a janela e joguei-a para fora. Eu espero que ele encontre outra chama para perseguir. Agora que sei que o banheiro estava livre de insetos, eu poderia concentrar-me em tentar secar meu cabelo. Eu considerei maquiagem, mas acabou por me decidir contra, porque eu geralmente não usava nenhuma.

Eu tropecei no corredor voltando para o meu quarto; típica Bella desajeitada. Vesti-me rapidamente em minhas calças pretas Dockers e um blusa azul de botão Zara com babados. Eu deixei meu cabelo solto e parti-o ao meio. Eu coloquei algumas fivelas azuis para prender a parte da frente. Eu terminei de me vestir colocando minhas sapatilhas favoritas Calvin Klein. Já que eu tinha uma entrevista de trabalho mais tarde, resolvi já me vestir para impressionar. Hoje pedia uma roupa para o clima típico de Seattle, nublado, chuvoso e frio. Eu precisava usar meu casaco Burberry e um cachecol.

Eu desci as escadas em direção a cozinha para preparar café da manhã para o Jasper e eu. Eu decidi fazer bacon, ovos e torradas francesas, porque eu não queria que ele saísse com o estômago vazio. Ele estava bastante nervoso com a entrevista. Eu gostava de cozinhar e Jas gostava de comer o que eu fazia. Honestamente, eu provavelmente poderia fazer sopa de lama e ele iria comer.

"Hey Jaz, café ta pronto." Eu gritei por ele, enquanto colocava a mesa.

Jasper entrou na cozinha / sala de jantar. "Mmmm, Bells cheira bem".

Nosso apartamento duplex era pequeno e não era na melhor parte da cidade, mas nós fizemo-lo aconchegante. Ele estava sempre com o cheiro de doces ou velas. Comprei pequenos enfeites vintage que deixaram tudo mais aconchegante.

Nós falamos sobre coisas aleatórias enquanto comíamos. Trinta minutos depois, estávamos na Rang Rover preta do Jas nos dirigindo ao centro da cidade. O caminho até ocorreu sem nenhum evento importante. Ouvimos música e contamos piadas estípidas um para o outro.

"Uau, Bella, você até parece uma garota", brincou Jaz.

"Você também Jazzie poo", eu respondi. Eu ri quando ele revirou os olhos para mim.

Quando eu tinha seis anos e Jaz veio morar conosco, eu comecei a chamá-lo Jazzie poo. Eu era uma menina e Jasper parecia muito intimidante para um rapaz magro de cabelos loiros e grandes olhos azul anil que pareciam transpirar tristeza. Jasper tinha sido capturado furtando e foi recolhido por Charlie. A maioria das pessoas só via um rufião quando olhava para ele, mas eu vi uma alma bondosa e corajosa.

"Tudo bem Bella, nós estamos aqui."

Olhei para o edifício em frente de nós. Era um tipo industrial que tinha cerca de oito andares. O sinal na frente do prédio dizia HADES, que assumi como sendo o nome deste lugar. Eu tive uma sensação estranha. O edifício era claramente um clube noturno, mas tinha alguma coisa ameaçadora sobre ele.. O nome não fez muito para diminuir meu nervosismo.

"Um, Jaz, exatamente o que é este trabalho que você quer? Eu não tinha certeza se eu queria que meu irmão trabalhasse aqui ou não.

"A posição é para gerente do clube. Seria perfeito para mim Bells. Ela paga muito bem. O trabalho começa com seis dígitos e há benefícios incluídos. Poderia finalmente cuidar de você da maneira que você merece." Jasper parecia confiante, mas eu ainda tinha dúvidas.

"Você cuida de mim Jas. Eu só quero que você seja cuidadoso porque eu recebo uma vibração estranha desse lugar."

Nós dirigimos até uma garagem subterrânea. Jaz falou para o segurança seu nome e que ele estava aqui para a entrevista de emprego. O guarda deu a Jasper um bilhete e lhe permitiu estacionar. Havia já alguns carros extremamente caros estacionados, incluindo uma Mercedes Benz, um Audi e um Cadillac. Isso é tudo que eu podia identificar, pois eu não sabia quase nada sobre carros.

Um cara grande, com cabelo escuros nos levou a um elevador e apertou o botão para o oitavo andar. Olhei para Jaz. Ele parecia muito bonito em seu terno cinza escuro e camisa branca passada. Ele ainda usava uma gravata de seda prata que eu tinha lhe dado para o Natal. Com seus cachos loiros bagunçados e grandes olhos azuis, parecia que ele deveria ter saído na GQ ou algo assim.  
Quando chegamos ao nosso destino, o grandalhão, Felix era o nome dele, nos levou a uma sala de espera. Ele foi ver se o patrão estava pronto. Eu podia sentir que o Jas estava nervoso então peguei sua mão e apertei. Nós esperamos impacientemente ele ser chamado.

O quarto em que estávamos era muito bonito, muito melhor do que eu esperava para uma área pertencente a um clube noturno. Havia tapetes persas e mobiliário em madeira de cerejeira em todo lugar. Era um escritório muito masculino, mas houve alguns toques femininos, como os vasos e potpourri. Havia também uns posters Kings of Leon autografados na parede. Presumi que o proprietário ou era um cara mais jovem ou alguém realmente fã de novos artistas.

De repente, senti uma sensação de formigamento na parte de trás do meu pescoço. Era como se eu estivesse sendo chocada com uma pistola Taser em todo meu corpo. Foi tão intenso que eu esfreguei minha pele. Eu estava me certificando que nada havia me mordido.

Eu ouvi um homem entrar no quarto. "Felix, você pode ir agora. Vou assumo a partir daqui." Sua voz era como veludo.  
Quando vi a pessoa a quem a voz pertencia minha vida mudou para sempre. Eu já não achava que as mariposas eram estúpidas porque eu estava estava sentindo o mesmo desejo intenso. O tempo parou enquanto eu olhava para a criatura linda na minha frente. Minha freqüência cardíaca triplicou, e aquela sensação de formigamento estava fora de controle. Normalmente eu nunca me sentia atraída por homens. Era por isso que eu ainda era virgem. Era por isso que essa minha resposta a esse estranho estava me assustando.

Ele era bonito, o tipo de beleza que você não poderia alcançar com cirurgia plástica ou maquiagem. A primeira coisa que notei nele foi a sua altura. Ele era alto, provavelmente um pouco mais de seis pés e duas polegadas. Seu cabelo era da cor bronze mais bonito que eu já tinha visto. Ela estava completamente bagunçado, mas conseguia parecer extramente sexy. Seus olhos eram de um cristal verde profundo. Eles me lembravam de uma floresta exuberante. Seus lábios eram cor de rosa e feitos para parecer como se estivessem fazendo beicinho. Ele tinha um nariz aristocrático e pele de alabastro pálida suave. Tudo isso poderia ter feito ele parecer um pouco afeminado, mas ele tinha um corpo sólido e muscular. Seus ombros largos e fortes mandíbula desenhada davam-lhe poder e dominação.

Presumi que ele era rico, porque ele estava vestindo um terno preto com uma camisa branca de colarinho e abotoaduras de platina. As abotoaduras tinham algum tipo de símbolo nelas . Seus sapatos eram brilhantes e pareciam caros, como o resto dele. Seus pés eram grandes. Minha mente foi direto pra putaria pensando o que isso significava. Não pense nisso Bella, me censurei na minha cabeça. Em geral, sua roupa provavelmente custou mais do que o meu primeiro ano de faculdade.

"Oi, meu nome é Edward Cullen, falamos por telefone. Presumo que você é Jasper Whitlock Swan".

O Whitlock-Swan me fez sorrir. Jasper tinha adotado o meu sobrenome e do Charlie para assegurar que haveria sempre um Swan no mundo. Eu estava grata que eu não estava sozinha em homônimo. Jasper apertou a mão de Edward. Ele tomou para si a tarefa de introduzir a nós dois. Disse a Edward que eu tinha acabado de me formar na UW com um diploma em Inglês. Eu ouvi ele dizer ao Sr. Cullen que eu também estava procurando emprego. Edward me olhou estranho. Ele conseguiu cumprimentar-me profissionalmente, assim como tinha feito com o Jasper.

Eu podia sentir o cheiro dele e era o maior cheiro do mundo. Era ligeiramente doce como baunilha e sândalo. Eu peguei um aroma de menta que vinha da sua boca. Eu tive que resistir à vontade de cheirar ele implacavelmente. Ele cheirava a desejo e pecado.

Eu ainda sentia um formigamento em toda a minha pele. A sensação piorou quando Edward olhou para mim. Felizmente, ele não apertou minha mão. Eu teria desmoronado como uma tonelada de tijolos. Meu coração estava batendo no meu peito. Eu me senti um pouco tonta. Controle-se Bella. Ele é apenas um cara meu Deus.

"Eu vejo que você trouxe sua esposa para uma entrevista com você Jasper. Você não está tentando jogar com meu lado sensível está? Porque eu posso assegurá-lo, eu não tenho a porra de um." A voz de Edward era fria quando ele encarou a Jasper e eu. Eu me incomodei com sua linguagem, mas não era minha função corrigi-lo. Passei já bastante tempo corrigindo o vocabulário do Jas. Além disso, ouvi-lo praguejar me deixou excitada. Fiquei espantada com a minha reação à Edward. Senti minha calcinha ficando molhada. Eu não sei porque esse estranho despertou tal resposta sexual em mim.

Jaz pareceu confuso por um instante antes de ele entender que Edward achava que ele e eu éramos marido e mulher. "Me desculpe, Sr. Cullen. Bella é minha irmã. Ela é muito intrometida para seu próprio bem. Ela insistiu em vir para a entrevista comigo. Espero que isso não seja um problema se ela esperar aqui fora até que nós terminemos ". Não escapou da minha atenção que o Jas estava me encarando.

"Lamento muito Sr. Cullen, eu sinceramente achei que não haveria problema, eu posso esperar no carro se ..."

Edward me cortou com um aceno de sua mão. "É perfeitamente razoável, Srta. Swan, simplesmente não toque ou quebre qualquer das minhas porcarias." Ele praticamente rosnou as palavras. Infelizmente, seus olhos não tinham deixado meu rosto. Eu desejei que eu não fosse tão comum e desinteressante para que ele tivesse algo que realmente olhar. Depois de ouvi-lo falar, ficou claro que ele era arrogante e convencido.

"Eu não sou uma criança", eu murmurei sob a minha respiração, enquanto arrastando os meus pés no chão.

Edward virou-se. Seus olhos moveram-se do topo da minha cabeça para a sola dos meus pés. Ele me encarou por vários minutos. "Putz, isso é óbvio, Persephone". Ele tinha um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

Persephone? Ah certo,doce virtuosa Persephone que tinha sido raptada e forçada a servir como rainha do submundo ao lado de Hades. Ótimo, até Edward Cullen, um estranho a quem eu acabara de conhecer, podia dizer como eu era sexualmente inexperiente. Eu senti um rubor tomar conta do meu rosto. Quando eu olhei para Edward, ele ainda estava sorrindo, que só me fez corar mais. Eu desejei desaparecer num buraco no chão.

Jasper ficou tenso com as palavras do edward e com o fato de que ele tava me secando total. Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, eu balancei a cabeça, sinalizando-lhe para deixá-lo ir e acabar com essa entrevista logo. Edward me deu um último olhar. Então ele virou-se para levar Jasper em seu escritório. Eu assisti-los ir embora e fechar a porta.

Aquele formigamento ainda tava tomando conta do meu corpo e eu não sei porquê. Eu tinha acabado de conhecer Edward Cullen, o Sr. eu-sou-o-último-bono-do-pacote, e mesmo assim eu jáestava mei atraída por ele. Eu; Tímida, virginal, doce Bella Swan atraída por Edward Cullen, proprietário do clube noturno. Eu culpei isso nos meus hormônios loucos. Era tão lindo que ele poderia perturbar qualquer mulher.

Uma parte de mim esperava que Jaz conseguisse o emprego porque ele queria e porque isso poderia nos consegir nosso novo apartamento. A outra parte de mim estava com medo que se ele conseguisse o emprego aqui eu iria ver mais do Sr. Cullen. A parte racional dizia que está perto de Edward era uma coisa ruim. Eu já podia dizer que ele não gostava nem um pouco de mim. A parte irracional e hormonal, disse que seria bom, porque eu estaria perto de Edward. Talvez eu pudesse conhecê-lo pessoalmente .. Ha! Como se ele fosse me deixar respirar o mesmo ar, pensei amargamente.

Normalmente, eu escutava a parte racional do meu cérebro e fazia a coisa certa. Após conhecer o Edward, eu não queria mais o comum. Eu queria viver plenamente e ver aonde isso me levaria. Eu sabia que não seria capaz de ficar longe de Edward, porque só vê-lo sair da sala fez meu coração doer. Ele poderia me quebrar, e ele provavelmente faria, mas era um risco que eu estava disposta a assumir. Desta vez eu seria uma participante ativa de minha vida.

_Se gostaram por favor deixem comentários que eu continuo a postar!_

_xo Stephanie_


	2. Chapter 2

Oi meninas primeiro mil desculpas...sei que prometi atualizar mais cedo mas esse fim de ano foi bem corrido...enfim...chequem o perfil da Bee pra verem as músicas e roupas do capítulo!

Espero que gostem! Esses dias devo estar colocando o cap 3 tb! O negócio tá começando a esquentar ;)

**CAPÍTULO 2: Love I don't have to love("Amor" pra que quero isso?)**

**PONTO DE VISTA DO EDWARD:**

Eu estava me sentindo uma merda hoje. Eu tive uma ressaca de beber muita vodka na noite passada, enquanto entretendo os russos. Eu odiava aqueles idiotas, mas às vezes eu tinha que entretê-los para o bem do negócio. Álcool aliviou a tensão. Para piorar a situação, hoje foi dia da entrevista. Eu já tinha visto dois filhos da mãe mauricinhos de uma faculdadizinha de elite, que queria o cargo de gerência. Eu to tão acima dessa merda. Eu não tinha porra de paciência com isso, então fazer essas porras de perguntas e responder umas questões mais escrotas ainda e eu estava pra explodir essa porra. Eu fiz isso, no entanto, porque eu estava na Organização, ou Máfia, como é comumente chamada, e quando seu Padrinho dá uma ordem, você obedece.

O último gerente deve que ser demitido porque Marcus descobriu que ela tava roubando umas merdas e vendendo pra gente de fora. Eu não sei como eles o mataram, mas eu sabia que o enterro tinha sido em um caixão fechado. Marcus tinha enviado à viúva e ao filho um cheque de dois milhões, e só assim, tudo estava acabado.

A máfia italiana ainda existia, mas era mais discreta e havia melhores precauções para evitar que os membros fossem pegos pelos federais. Além disso, agora não era só os italianos. Os russos agoram eram jogadores, mas principalmente tratavam de tráfico de droga e escravidào branca. Você também tem os chineses e japoneses que lidam com a maioria das porras eletrônicas ilegais e do contrabando. Então você tinha os africanos, que são os grande recém-chegados, porque eles lidavam com escravidão, petróleo, diamantes e armas. No entanto, os italianos são a única com a imagem por causa de Hollywood.

Meu pai, Edward Masen Senior(Pai), tinha sido um membro da Organização Volturi. Ela foi iniciada por Aro Volturi, logo depois que desceu de um barco vindo de nápoles, o local de origem na Itália. Foi dito que Aro pisou fora do barco e um garoto tinha tentado testá-lo. Porque naqueles dias havia muitos europeus pobres migrando para a América, e eles eram uma porra de animais. A maioria dos imigrantes eram pobres pra caralho e todo mundo estava tentando garantir o seu lugar no Novo Mundo.

Aro fora pequeno e magro então, mas ele tinha dado uma porra de uma surra no outro cara no cais. Outro homem testemunhou e disse a seu chefe. Mais tarde Aro começou a fazer trabalhos para o líder da Organização. Depois que o Don morreu, Aro tomou seu lugar, casou-se com a filha do chefe, e começou uma nova organização em seu nome.

Pensar em Aro sempre me fez abrir uma porra de um sorriso. Ele tinha sido meu avô substituto e ele era um filho da puta animado. Mesmo quando ele tinha 90 anos, ele ainda estava recebendo uma bucetinha. Ele tinha uma sabedoria que eles nunca podiam ensinar em qualquer escola ou colocando em qualquer livro. Porra, eu realmente sentia falta do filho da puta arrogante. Ele morreu três anos atrás, e foi sepultado em um terreno privado, na Itália. Eu assisti ao funeral com o resto da família.

Marcus e Caius eram filhos de Aro. Lideram a Organização Volturi hoje. Eles eram como pais substitutos para mim. Eles mimaram eu e minha irmã, Alice, sempre. Eu faria qualquer coisa por eles e fariam o mesmo por mim. Eles sempre cuidaram da minha família.

Ao contrário de Aro, o meu pai era metade grego, metade italiano. Ele cresceu em Nova York e ganhou um cargo em Chicago depois de fazer alguns bicos para a Organização. Ele rapidamente foi conquistando seu espaço, porque ele tinha um humor sarcástico, era muito bonito, e poderia assustar mais que Deus os filhos da puta. Ele também tinha uma memória fotográfica, que eu herdei.

Ele e minha mãe, Esme, se casaram quando ele tinha vinte anos e ela tinha dezoito anos. Ele disse que estava apaixonado, mas minha mãe disse que ele tinha praticamente a obrigou a casar-se com ele. De qualquer maneira, eles tiveram-me um ano mais tarde e minha irmã, Mary Alice, cinco anos depois. Com o acréscimo da família, meu pai subiu no ranking porque a máfia gosta que todos que na família procriem. Eu não tinha vontade de casar e criar pestinhas, mas eu sabia que Marcus e Caius seriam felizes se eu o fizesse.

Minha mãe e meu pai nunca se deram bem. Ele era um bom marido, mas ele tinha um pau errante. Ele não foi discreto em seus casos extraconjugais, e foram muitos. Minha mãe não se importava, porém, enquanto ele se comprometesse a não ter filhos fora do casamento. Meu pai concordou, e minha mãe e meu pai ficaram casados basicamente levando vidas separadas.

Minha mãe odiava a Organização, mas ela resistiu e participou por nós. Meu pai era controlador, e ele não queria que minha mãe fosse para o trabalho ou escola. Ela foi para a escola de arte de qualquer maneira e se formou em design de interiores. Ela não tem que trabalhar porque nós tivemos uma porrada de dinheiro que meu pai fez. Além disso, Aro deixou-nos uma outra enorme quantidade no seu testamento. Ela acabou conquistando clientes, principalmente outras mulheres da Organização, e ela ganhou um grande nome em Chicago e Seattle.

Edward Masen Sr. nunca foi como um pai para mim. Ele nunca me disciplinou ou tentou me controlar. Eu era como seu melhor amigo e irmão. Meu pai me arranjou minha primeira buceta, meu primeiro drink, e me ensinou como disparar uma arma. Eu fumava charutos com ele. Ele me deu minha primeira carteira de identidade falsa. Ele foi meu primeiro amigo real, e nos meus olhos, ele era um deus.

Meus pais estavam sempre discutindo sobre a minha educação. Esme disse que papai me corrompeu, e meu pai falava que por cima do cadáver dele que eu iria crescer para ser um bichinha frouxo. Minha mãe costumava chorar à noite, quando ela colocava a mesa de jantar para eu e Alice e o lugar do meu pai estava vazio. Quando Ali e eu éramos jovens, pensávamos que o nosso pai estava trabalhando, mas quando nós começamos a ficar mais velhos, nós percebemos que ele estava fora comendo alguma vadia, quando ele não estava em casa com a gente para o jantar.

Embora o meu pai tinha seus defeitos, eu ainda o amava e sentia sua falta todos os dias. Alice também sentia. Ele a tratava como uma porra de uma princesa. Todas as chamadas "coisas ruins" que ele me apresentou foram mantidas longe da sua pequena princesa, como ele a chamava. Pena que ele não viveu o suficiente para protegê-la de tudo.

Doze anos atrás, quando eu tinha dezessete anos, minha vida mudou para pior. Era junho, em Chicago e a cidade estava um inferno de quente, e borbulhando com crime e violência. Meu pai me disse que a venda de armas e drogas estava desparada, porque todo mundo estava nervoso e assustado. Eu não os culpo. Era tão foda e hostil nas ruas que eu nunca fui a lugar nenhum sem a minha arma.

Eu estava em meu Corvette prata feito sob encomenda, com uma vadia que tinha freqüentado minha escola chupando meu pau. Ela estava realmente se esforçando e eu estava observando seu cabelo vermelho em um redemoinho ao redor do meu colo. De repente, meu telefone vibrou com uma mensagem de texto. Eu esperei até ter meu orgasmo e então empurrei-a de cima de mim para que ela pudesse se limpar. Eu não me lembrava o nome da vadia, mas eu me lembro dela pensando que eu iria retribuir. Eu informei a ela que eu não beijava vadias muito menos comer suas bucetas. Ela começou a fazer beicinho, assim eu a fiz sair do carro e disse-lhe para caminhar até em casa. Eu acelerei no momento em que ela jogou a merda do sapato no meu carro. Ela teve uma sorte do caralho que o sapato erou o meu carro maldito, ou eu teria voltado, despido-a e deixado sua bunda de puta nua abandonada na rua.

O texto era do meu pai, e ele me perguntou se eu poderia ir buscá-lo para que pudéssemos sair para o almoço. Ele estava em um dos lugares com sua puta então eu digitei a informação no GPS e fui pra lá. Eu fui até o prédio e peguei o elevador para chegar ao andar que meu pai tinha me dado. Às vezes, ele gostava que eu fosse buscá-lo quando alguma vadia estava sendo pegajosa e não queria que ele saísse.

Eu imediatamente percebi que algo estava errado quando eu cheguei à porta. Havia um cheiro de sangue no ar e algum filho da puta de preto com uma arma com um silenciador estava saindo pela porta. Ele tinha cabelos e olhos escuros, e quando ele olhou para mim, ele parecia que tinha chorado. Eu nem sequer pensei. Eu retirei a minha SIG Sauer P228 9mm, minha favorita, e explodi a cabeça do filho da puta, antes que ele pudesse dar uma palavra.

Alguém no corredor gritou para chamar a polícia. Eu quase não prestei atenção neles enquanto eu entrava no apartamento pra ver em que condições meu pai tava. Havia sangue por toda maldita parte. A cadela estava nua na sala de estar com dois tiros no peito. Parecia que ela tinha sido arrastada para lá por alguém, eu imaginei que fora pelo cara que eu tinha acabado de matar. Ela estava sangrando em todo o carpete bege claro. Fui para o quarto, lá eu encontrei o meu pai. Ele estava nu também, deitado na cama king size, e ele ainda tinha o preservativo em seu pênis. Tirei o preservativo e logo cobriu-o com o cobertor mais próximo.

Lembrei-me das lágrimas nublando a minha porra de visão enquanto eu simplesmente fiquei parado lá e olhei para ele. Ele havia sido baleado quatro vezes, que eu pudesse ver. Ele tinha um olhar chocado e surpreso em seu rosto. Ele não esperava que alguém fosse entrar no apartamento. A arma estava parada em uma mesa no meio da sala. Eu queria fechar seus olhos, mas eu não conseguiria fisicamente tocá-lo novamente. Eu agarrei a lixeira mais próxima e vomitei até que eu estava vazio e nauseado. Meu pai, o grande Edward Masen Sr.,era nada mais que um corpo inanimado.

A próxima coisa que eu lembrava era um oficial entrando e me dizendo que eles precisavam me levar até a estação para a minha declaração. Eu pedi para chamar alguém antes que me levassem, e um funcionário me deixou usar o meu telefone celular para ligar para Marcus. Eu expliquei o que aconteceu, e que meu pai tinha sido assassinado. Ele disse que ia me encontrar na estação e que tudo ficaria bem.

Quando cheguei à estação, um advogado com um relógio de vinte mil dólares estava esperando por mim. Rapidamente ele me disse meus direitos e o que eu podia e não podia dizer. Eles não poderiam me questionar até que minha mãe chegasse lá, porque eu era tecnicamente um menor. Enquanto eu estava tomando o café que o advogado me passou, eu vi minha mãe entrar na estação. Lembrei-me que ela estava em lágrimas até que ela me viu e foi assegurada que eu estava bem.

Marcus e Caius vieram um pouco depois dela. Em seguida, o advogado me levou para a sala de interrogatório, enquanto os oficiais me interrogaram. Eu disse a eles tudo o que aconteceu e que eu tinha atirado no filho da puta que matou meu pai. Eles queriam saber por que eu estava lá em primeiro lugar. Eu disse a eles também, e mostrou-lhes a mensagem de texto que meu pai tinha me enviado.

Após cerca de cinco horas, eles me deixaram ir e me disseram que eu teria de voltar e dar outro comunicado oficial amanhã. Marcus teve o braço em torno de minha mãe enquanto ela chorava. Ela me deu um abraço. Marcus e Caius levaram nós dois para fora da estação. Marcus parou para conversar com o advogado um minuto e depois fomos para a nossa mansão. Aparentemente, Alice ouviu o que aconteceu no noticiário e ela estava em seu quarto chorando tanto que nossa mãe subiu para confortá-la.

Meus padrinhos me garantiram que iriam cuidar da nossa família e que eu não estava em nenhum problema. Caio sabia de alguma merda infidelidade do promotor público atual, de modo que a merda sobre eu atirar no cara não ia dar em nada no tribunal. O cara em que eu atirei tinha sido o noivo da vadia. Parecia que ele descobriu que ela o estava enganando e foi um alvoroço. Ironicamente, a Organização não tinha matado meu pai, sua necessidade de molhar seu pau tinha feito isso em seu lugar.

Eu nunca fui ao tribunal, e morte de meu pai era foi dada como um homicídio. Eles decidiram que eu tinha matado o atirador em auto-defesa temendo pela minha própria vida. Porque eu não era legalmente velho o suficiente para ter uma licença de arma, Marcus pagou para ter a minha SIG registrada em nome de meu pai. Segundo a história oficial, cheguei e estava no quarto dos fundos, enquanto o meu pai estava fodendo a prostituta do caralho. Seu noivo entrou inesperadamente através da porta, arrastou-a para fora da cama, e atirou nela em sua sala de estar. Ele então entrou no quarto e matou o meu pai. Ele estava tentando se acalmar e não me ouviu sair do quarto de trás. Eu supostamente tinha visto uma arma na sala e pegado-a e atirado no assassino na cabeça.

Isso tudo foi um monte de besteira, mas me manteve fora da prisão, e a maioria dos policiais ainda me tratou como uma espécie de herói. Não escapou a minha atenção que o primeiro oficial na cena mentiu e colocou o assassino em outra posição para corroborar minha história. Eu sabia que era por causa de Marcus e um de seus subornados.

Um ano mais tarde, juntei-me oficialmente aos Volturi. Eles me mandaram para a escola para estudar administração porque era isso que minha mãe queria. Também precisavam de um homem de negócios que poderiam trabalhar na nova era do crime organizado. Foi uma situação de mucro para todos os interessados. Minha mãe e Alice se mudaram para Seattle, e seis meses depois, minha mãe casou-se com o Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

Carlisle Cullen. Eu odiava esse filho da puta maricas com uma paixão, mas ele foi bom para minha mãe e Ali. Ele e eu realmente não nos dávamos bem, porque ele estava sempre muito feliz e sempre tentava ajudar as pessoas. Ele era um respeitado cirurgião e era da diretoria de várias instituições de caridade. Pessoalmente, eu pensei que ele estava cheio de merda, então eu tinha contratado um detetive para tentar pegá-lo fazendo algo ilegal ou imoral. Até agora, ele não descobriu nada. Minha mãe adorava o maldito imbecil, então eu realmente não podia fazer nada contra ele. Esme e Carlisle não tinham vergonha. Eles estavam sempre se tocando e merda, mesmo em público. Eu nunca vi minha mãe olhar pro meu pai do jeito que ela olhava para Carlisle.

Ele tinha um filho adotivo, Emmett, meu bosta meio-irmão. Aparentemente, a primeira esposa de Dr. Cullen tinha sido doente e incapaz de ter filhos assim eles adotaram. Ela morreu quando Emmett tinha dez anos, ele e Dr. Cullen ficaram sozinhos. Carlisle estava sozinho e atirou-se no trabalho até que ele conheceu minha mãe. Ela disse que foi amor à primeira vista. Carlisle havia contratado ela para fazer um trabalho de design de interiores em sua casa. Quando eles se conheceram, se apaixonaram. Mamãe tinha sido paga essencialmente para projetar sua própria casa.

Porra eu detestava Emmett também. Ele era muito parecido com o Dr. Cullen. Ele era um médico, um psicoterapeuta, e ele era tão maricas quanto o pai. Ele era enorme e a maioria das pessoas seria intimidado pelo seu excesso de músculos. Ele era como um menino fazendo piadas e enchendo a cara em cada oportunidade. Sua esposa, Rosalie, era uma puta de primeira classe, e cada vez que tinha estado perto dela, eu queria sufocar a cadela. Eles tinham pestinhas gêmeos idênticos que parecem exatamente como Emmett com os olhos de Rosalie. Eu me mantinha bem longe da minha "família", e por causa disso, eu e minha mãe não estávamos mais tão próximos. Ela queria que todos nós fôssemos uma perfeita família de idiotas felizes, mas isso nunca iria acontecer. Eu não era como Carlisle e Emmett. Eles viviam no mundo civilizado. Eu vivi na porra do submundo.

Esme já tinha dito ao Carslile quem meu pai era. Ela tinha até mesmo hospedado Marcus e Caio em sua mansão com o Dr. Cullen algumas vezes. Eu não tinha certeza de que Carlisle sabia o que eu era e a verdadeira natureza de meu negócio. Presumi que ele não contaria a ninguém se ele descobrisse, porque ele sabe que iria quebrar o coração de mãe. Ele a amava e Alice demais para magoá-las.

Eu não poderia ser muito porra de duro com Carlisle e Emmett, uma vez que os dois ajudaram a salvar a vida de Alice, há dois anos. Ela desenvolveu anorexia e estava se matando sem comer. Ela passou mal na aula deginástica e quase morreu, mas o Dr. Cullen salvou sua vida. Após sua liberação da reabilitação, Emmett tornou-se seu terapeuta, e agora ela ia ficando cada vez melhor. Ela estava longe de ser tão vibrante como ela costumava ser, mas Emmett disse que vai levar tempo. Assim como meu pai, quando Alice mais precisava de mim, eu não estava lá. Eu não tinha a capacidade para amar e cuidar de alguém ou alguma coisa, então eu simplesmente não fazia essa merda.

Não pense nisso, Masen, volte para a tarefa a sua frente. Eu me controlei, voltando para a minha mesa. Quanto mais cedo eu terminasse essa merda de entrevista, mais cedo eu poderia ir para aliviar alguma parte da tensão reprimida que sentia.

Lembrei-me que os dois candidatos anteriores estavam vestindo ternos Brooks Brothers. Mas isso só me fez ter vontade de chutar suas bundas, mas eles tiveram a coragem de se gabarem de suas irmandades. Por que diabos eu iria ficar impressionado? Eu tinha um diploma em negócios de Dartmouth e um MBA pela Harvard Business. Também fazia mais dinehiro em uma porra de ano do que eles em três vidas.

Levantei-me da minha mesa e comecei a andar ao redor, percebendo que havia uma mariposa estúpida circulando uma lâmpada na parede lateral do escritório. Porra eu odiava aquelas desculpas patéticas de insetos. Porra, pelo menos mosquitos e abelhas poderia ferir um ser humano. O máximo que uma mariposa podia fazer é ficar ao redor de suas lâmpadas e irritar você.

Eu observei-a por alguns minutos, antes de pegar um copo de vidro e indo para a luz e capturá-la. Virei o copo de cabeça para baixo e coloque-o sobre minha mesa. Com o humor que eu estava hoje em dia, ver uma mariposa morrer lentamente em um vidro me fornecia alguma porra de divertimento real. Além disso, algo tão estúpido merecia sofrer uma morte lenta. Porra de PETA e os amantes da natureza malditos, que sempre tentam salvar merda como mariposas. Era a sobrevivência do mais apto, filho da puta, e eu estava definitivamente acima de uma mariposa.

Virei-me quando uma batida soou na minha porta. "Entre, Felix", eu disse sentindo-me um pouco melhor assistindo a luta de mariposa em torno do vidro.

"Hey Chefe, Mr. Whitlock Swan está aí na frente. Ele trouxe uma garota com ele com ele, talvez sua esposa ou namorada." Ele parecia um pouco aborrecido com alguma coisa.

"O que diabos está errado com você, Felix? Você está olhando para a minha mesa como se fosse uma experiência científica maldita".

"Bem, hum, chefe, é só que você poderia me deixar levar o copo e deixar a mariposa lá fora, assim você não terá que ser incomodado com isso", respondeu ele, parecendo um pouco envergonhado que ele tenha sequer notado ou dito algo .

"Seu filho da puta maricas! Você é o chefe da minha equipe de segurança, e você está preocupado com uma mariposa." Eu estava irritado por ele ter ao menos falado essa merda.

"Desculpe chefe, eu não deveria ter dito nada." Ele praticamente correu para fora da porta.

Eu olhei no copo para ver que a mariposa parecia estar morta. Eu usei um lenço de papel para tirá-la para fora do vidro e depois a joguei na lata de lixo. Uma já foi mais milhões para ir. Honestamente, por que algo tão estúpido procria?

Voltei para minha mesa para olhar o currículo e as informações que eu tinha sobre o meu próximo entrevistado, Jasper Whitlock-Swan. Que tipo de homem tem um sobrenome como Swan e porque é com hífen? Ele era provavelmente um desses maricas da nova era, um filho da puta submisso que assumiu o sobrenome da sua esposa. Eu não podia falar, porque eu tinha adicionado Cullen a meu sobrenome para que minha mãe e Alice ficassem felizes. Eu ainda pensava em mim como um Masen no entanto, mas eu sou mais conhecido como Edward Cullen, e Edward Anthony Masen Cullen para ser mais preciso.

Eu não sinto como se eu fosse realmente um Cullen porque a minha mãe, Ali, Emmett e sua família, e Dr. Cullen são um mundo longe de mim. Os pais do Dr. Cullen ainda me chamam de seu neto e me mandam presentes nos feriados e aniversários. Eu não tinha certeza de que tipo de pílulas da felicidade os Cullen estavam tomando, mas eu ficava longe deles sempre que podia.

A maioria das pessoas diria que eu era um idiota. Muito me disseram que eles realmente me odiavam. Eu só não entendo os homens como Emmett Cullen e Dr. Cullen, lutando para se estabelecer com alguma vadia e terem vários pestinhas, quando poderiam estar fodendo várias garotas. Havia muito mais vadia do que homens, assim quando você se estabelece com uma, você se priva basicamente de todo o resto. É realmente muito cruel. É por isso que nunca me acomodei e não pretendo tão cedo. Você nunca vai me pegar apegado a alguma vadia. Eu entrava, deixava meu sêmen, então saia, pura e simplesmente

O currículo do Jasper era bom. Ele tinha um diploma em Negócios pela Universidade de Wisconsin, graduado magna cum laude(NA:quer dizer com honras), e trabalhou em tempo integral durante esses anos. Ele também tinha referências de algumas das pessoas que realmente me impressionou, figuras do submundo. Minha braço direito, Demetri, disse-me que Jasper tinha conduzido alguns carros para eles durante a faculdade para ganhar dinheiro extra.

Em nosso mundo, se um carro precisa ser dirigido, significa que tem algumas armas ilegais, ou drogas, ou merda roubada escondido dentro. Precisávamos de um cara ou uma menina, e não na organização, para levá-los através das linhas do estado. Ele me disse que Jasper sempre fez o trabalho, manteve sua boca fechada e nunca foi pego. Então, basicamente, Jasper era um filho da puta confiável. O tipo de pessoa que poderia cuidar do meu clube.

Para mim, a recomendação do Demetri para o Jasper valia um mil vezes mais do que qualquer idiota da Ivy League que trouxe uma carta de algum senador do estado. Merda, meu clube estava no negócio de buceta,armas,drogas e contrabando. Eu conhecia MUITOS políticos. Marcus e Caius tinham muitos da elite de Washington e Chicago nas suas mãos.

Eu larguei o currículo e saí pela porta da sala de espera para encontrar o Sr. Swan. Ele estava sentado lá com seu terno Versace feito à medida ao lado de uma menina com longos cabelos castanhos que estava esfregando uma de suas mãos. Ele parecia bastante calmo. Ele era um filho da puta magricela com cabelo loiro encaracolado.

O mais perto que eu chegava dos dois, mais eu comecei a sentir algum tipo de energia estranha passar pelo meu corpo. Foi provavelmente apenas os choques da minha ressaca do caralho. Cumprimentei Jasper primeiro. Então ele se virou e me apresentou a garota sentada ao lado dele.

Olhei para a direção que ele estava apontando e então eu A vi. De repente, eu me tornei mais DURO do que eu já estive em toda a minha vida. Eu estive com duas vadias ontem à noite e eles não conseguiram juntas me deixarem tão duro. Felizmente, o meu terno era feito à medida e você não poderia dizer quando eu tinha uma ereção. A questão principal era por que diabos eu estava tendo essa reação a esta menina? Minha mente estava uma confusão, mas ouvi dizer Jasper que seu nome era Bella. Beleza, eu pensei, enquanto eu meio que só encarava-a.

Ela era, porra, tão Magnífica. Ela era pequena, não tão pequena como Alice, talvez 1me60, e ela tinha seios empertigados que eu pensei que seria um pouco mais do que minha mão quando segurados. Ela tinha cabelos longos castanhos com mechas vermelhas e douradas misturadas ao seu cabelo lustroso. Ela também tinha olhos grandes cor chocolate, um nariz de botão, e deliciosos lábios rosados.O lábio inferior era ligeiramente maior do que o superior e isso fez parecer que ela estava fazendo beicinho. Sua pele era suave e cremosa branco. Ela corou e olhou para mim de baixo seus longos cílios escuros.

Ela nem sequer tinha nenhuma maquiagem, só um pouco de gloss nos lábios. Ela parecia jovem, mais jovem do que eu de qualquer maneira. Suas roupas eram muito porra de modestas, mas a camisa azul escuro realçavam seus olhos e seu tom de pele. Realçavam os olhos dela? Porra Masen, quando você se tornou uma puta? Eu deixei de lado esse pensamento, porque magníficz ou não, ela era apenas uma outra vadiae ela é casada. Bella era linda e ela me deixava DURO, mas ela não era nada especial.

Eu fiz algum comentário idiota sobre ela ser esposa do Jasper. Ele explicou rapidamente que ela era sua irmã e insistiu em vir com ele à entrevista. Então ela era teimosa. Eu aposto que eu poderia livrá-la desse hábito e rapidinho. Ninguém teimava com Edward Cullen. Eu a vi recuar quando eu disse uma palavra grosseira, então eu assumi que ela deve realmente ser uma puritana, possivelmente ainda virgem. Jasper e Bella não são parecidos, mas talvez eles tinham características diferentes de seus pais. O Senhor sabe que eu e Ali não nos parecemos tanto.

Bella tentou pedir desculpas por acompanhar Jasper para a entrevista. Eu cortei-lhe a palavra com um comentário dizendo-lhe para não tocar em nada. Ela vacilou novamente. Eu queria ir pedir desculpas e abraçá-la, mas que não poderia estar certo porque eu não fazia esse tipo de gentilezas de porra de maricas para as mulheres. Eu precisava sair rapidamente antes que eu a tomasse ali mesmo. Eu não sei por que ela tinha começado essa reação em mim, mas eu forcei ela a parar. Ela era apenas uma outra vadia, como todo o resto, nada de especial. Embora, algo profundo dentro da minha mente me dissesse que eu estava errado sobre isso. Essa porra tava me assustando.

Ela me surpreendeu murmurando alguma coisa sobre como ela não era uma criança. Eu me virei para olhar para ela, realmente olhar para ela. [i]Imaginei-a com meu pau na boca dela, ela de costas, e eu na sua buceta. Ela e eu fodendo contra uma parede. Eu apostaria que ela era apertada pra caralho, e ela cheirava deliciosamente pra caralho, como morangos e flores. Todas essas fantasias sexuais jogadas em minha cabeça em repetição por um minuto. Então eu sorri para ela. Chamei-a de Perséfone, porque a minha mãe costumava ler essa merda de mitologia para mim à noite, quando eu era pequeno e eu me lembrei da história. Assim como Perséfone, Bella parecia, merda, boa e inocente, como se não pertencesse aqui no HADES, aqui no meu inferno pessoal.

Jasper estava me dando o olhar da morte, então eu decidi levá-lo no escritório e começar a entrevista. Basicamente, ele ameaçou me castrar com um prego enferrujado, se eu olhasse sua irmã assim novo e eu me desculpei[navy](N/A:Pode me olhar assim Ed!). Ele falou sobre seu currículo e trabalhos anteriores, mas eu não pude ouvi-lo, porque minha mente ainda estava no corredor com Bella.

Sentado na minha mesa só me tornou mais DURO porque eu estava imaginando fodendo Bella em cima dela. Eu tentei bloquear estas imagens para que eu pudesse me concentrar em Jasper e na entrevista. Eu já tinha decidido que ele era meu homem para o trabalho. Se o seu currículo e referências não tinha fechado o negócio, sua irmã sozinha tinha.

Eu olhei para Jasper para compartilhar a boa notícia. "Jasper, você está contratado. Você começa nesta sexta-feira."

"Sério Sr. Cullen? Muito obrigado, você não sabe o que esse trabalho significa para mim", Jasper disse, enquanto um sorriso brilhante irrompeu em seu rosto. Apertei a mão dele quando ele segurou-a sobre a minha mesa. "Não estrague essa merda, seja honesto e fiel, e você vai longe aqui."

Eu sei que não deveria fazer o que eu estava prestes a fazer, mas eu não poderia porra de evitar. Eu precisava vê-la, estar perto dela, o cheiro dela e foder com ela. Merda.

"Ah, Jasper, você mencionou alguma coisa sobre Bella com uma entrevista hoje. Eu estou querendo preencher uma posição de secretária particular."

Jasper estava olhando para mim estranhamente, como se podia ver as fantasias enchendo na minha cabeça.

"Bella não pode trabalhar aqui."

Eu tentei de novo. "Ela só trabalharia para mim e permaneceria no oitavo andar com segurança. Ela estaria aqui quando você estivesse aqui, assim você pode manter um olho nela. Além disso, a posição vem com um bom salário, benefícios de saúde, e bônus. "

"Que tipo de trabalho que ela tem que fazer?" Jasper perguntou, ainda me olhando desconfiado.

Eu pensei sobre isso que Jasper perguntou. Que tipo de trabalho Bella teria que fazer? Sim, o que doce, inocente Bella tem que fazer como minha secretário particular. Ela poderia montar meu pau e chupar para começar[navy](N/A: QUEM QUER SE CANDIDATAR PARA O EMPREGO? \0/). Eu não poderia dizer isso para Jasper.

"Ela teria de computar os recibos no final da noite e registrá-los, fazer a folha de pagamento, preencher formulários, auxiliar na contratação, e todas as outras tarefas de escritório. Você me disse que tem ela um diploma de Inglês pela UW, então eu tenho certeza ela poderia fazer o trabalho. "

Ele ainda não parecia que iria considerar a Bella trabalhar aqui, então eu pedi para ele pegar Bella e trazê-la aqui dentro para que ela pudesse decidir. Eu me senti um merda com quatorze anos esperando para ver seu primeiro par de peitos. Eu não tinha sentido tanto tesão desde que comecei o ensino médio. [i]Foda-se, meu pau não ia voltar a ficar flácido.

O meu clube tem oito andares. Os cinco primeiros eram basicamente boates, onde a maioria das pessoas ia. O sexto andar era o clube de strip, onde a maioria das minhas putas trabalhavam. Elas circulavam pelos outros andares mas discretamente, em caso de haver tiras disfarçados. Marcus mantinha um monte de tiras na folha de pagamento, mas nem todos podem ser comprados.

O sétimo andar era só para os grandes apostadores. Era onde eles se drogavam ou comiam buceta. Ele tinha mais salas VIP que o piso stripper e maior segurança. Tínhamos muitas celebridades que freqüentavam desde que o clube abriu, por isso era importante que eles tenham a sua privacidade.

O oitavo andar era a minha área de trabalho e onde atualmente estávamos. Apenas as pessoas que trabalhavam para mim eram permitidos lá. Era a área mais segura do clube. Eu tinha alguns clubes espalhados pelos Estados Unidos, mas HADES era o meu favorito e único que eu pessoalmente administrava.

Jasper voltou com Bella, que estava na porta do escritório mordendo o lábio e corando. Eu queria lamber as maçãs do rosto para ver se isso iria torná-las mais vermelhos. Eu queria que ela tirasse as roupas e deita-se na minha mesa. Ela parecia tão boa como eu me lembrava de alguns momentos atrás. Minha mente vagou de volta para as fantasias sexuais. Felizmente, a minha grande mesa estava mantendo Jasper e Bella de ver minha ereção massiva.

Levou toda minha força para me concentrar e conversar com Bella em uma voz normal. "Bella, eu assumo que Jasper informou-lhe sobre a minha proposta." Pedi para ela sentar em uma cadeira ao lado de seu irmão. Ela se sentou na minha frente. Eu tive que combater o desejo de chegar sobre a mesa e acariciar seus peitos pequenos gostosinhos.

"Hum, sim, senhor" Bella respondeu, olhando ao redor e me olhando timidamente.

Parecia a pequena Chapeuzinho Vermelho falando com o lobo na floresta. "E você estaria interessada?" Eu encarava seus olhos fixamente. Eu tinha certeza que ouvi Jasper rosnar um par de vezes.

Bella parecia estar pensamento por um momento. Então ela disse as palavras que eu desejava ouvir. "Sim, eu aceito a sua oferta Sr. Cullen. Eu teria que ser treinada em folha de pagamento, porque eu nunca tinha feito isso em qualquer um dos meus trabalhos anteriores." Eu tive que resistir responder que ela provavelmente não tinha feito um monte de coisas, inclusive foder, pelo olhar dela. Eu me esforçava para segurar esse comentário de volta.

"Bem, eu gostaria que você começasse na sexta-feira, se está tudo bem com você. Você estará trabalhando a partir de sete até duas ou três da manhã. Jasper você pode ter que trabalhar mais horas, às vezes, mas Bella, você vai geralmente manter esse cronograma. Preencha uma cópia o formulário e mande por fax de volta para mim com cópia da Carteira de Identidade " Eu entreguei a Jasper e Bella os formulários.

"Obrigado, Sr. Cullen, mas Bellas não vai trabalhar aqui. Ela não é experiente o suficiente para este trabalho, e eu não quero a minha irmã caçula ao redor da merda que vai rolar aqui embaixo." Jasper me olhou furiosamente. Bella olhava para ele com raiva. Ela parecia estar tão irritada quanto ele. Eu estava prestes a intervir quando a minha pequena tigresa saiu.

"Eu vou trabalhar aqui! É uma grande oferta de salário e eu teria benefícios médicos. Eu também não sou uma pessoa da manhã assim que a hora vai ser ótima para mim. Eu sou uma mulher crescida, e eu estava pensando em trabalho em algum lugar, então por que não aqui? Eu estou cansada de você se intrometendo e controlando cada movimento meu. Eu posso cuidar de mim, e eu quero o emprego. Além do mais, você vai estar aqui, então eu tenho certeza que não vou entrar em qualquer problema. "

Jasper apenas ficou lá, olhando para ela como se tivesse três cabeças. Por fim, ele admitiu jogando as mãos. Jasper olhou-me friamente. Ele me agradeceu, mais uma vez antes de ele se levantar para levar Bella para fora do meu escritório.

"Obrigado Edward, quero dizer, Sr. Cullen. Estou ansiosa para trabalhar com você," Bella disse, corando furiosamente pelo seu ero. Ela não tinha idéia, ela podia dizer o meu nome todo o dia. Esperemos que, algum dia em breve, gostaria de tê-la gritando ao mesmo tempo em que estocava dentro dela.

Eu encarei o traseiro da Bella enquanto ela partia e desejei que eu estivesse indo com ela. Porra de cansado e ainda duro e me sentindo inquieto, eu decidi que precisava sair do escritório também. Eu tinha que estar de volta ao clube hoje à noite, mas como ainda era de manhã, eu tinha horas para matar. Eu ia precisar de alguma motivação química boa para tirar Bella da minha cabeça. Eu também vou precisar foder alguma vadia pra minha excitação baixar um pouco.

Eu fui até a garagem e entrei no meu Rolls Royce Phantom. Era a prova de balas, a prova de bomba e feito sob encomenda. Tinha sido um presente de Marcus depois que o clube tinha atingido a marca de dez milhões de dólares. Eu tinha propriedade deste clube, mas eu tinha investimentos em muitas arenas, então eu precisava de um gerente do clube para me ajudar. Gostaria de saber se Bella gostaria de passear neste carro, pensei. Mentalmente me censurei. Mas que porra, quem se importa? Eu não deixava vadias passearem neste carro de qualquer maneira. Um monte de meninas no clube pediram e foram rejeitadas. Mulheres na rua sorriam e me mostravam seus peitos esperando que eu lhes daria uma carona, mas eu nunca daria. Havia muito poucos homens que eu mesmo deixava no meu carro. Minha arma e meu carro eram meus bebês. Eu era o super foda o protetor deles.

Eu retirei o meu Blackberry e usei-o para mandar uma msg para o Demetri. Ele era meu braço direito e tratava da maioria das merda de droga que desciam no clube. Ele era também o músculo, se alguém saisse do controle com uma das garotas no clube. Uma vez eu vi ele bater num cara com uma roda de ferro. O cara tinha batido em alguma vadia aleatória no clube e Demetri tinha visto. Ele era conhecido como um filho da puta para não ser encarado.

Eu precisava de algum pó e buceta imediatamente. Eu sabia que meu homem Dee poderia me dizer onde encontrá-los. Eu recebi um texto de volta um minuto depois. Eu digitei o endereço que ele me enviou no meu GPS e fui pra lá.

Era um armazém no bairro mais badalado da cidade. Saí do carro e bati na porta. Eu sabia que esse depósito teria vigilância por vídeo então eu não preciso dizer nada. Demetri respondeu depois de duas batidas e fui levado para a muito bem decorada com mobiliário moderno e as paredes foram todas pintadas de cores diferentes. Havia muitas putas dentro e alguns caras da Organização que eu conhecia. Acenei para eles enquanto Demetri me levou para a cozinha.

"De primeira qualidade e pura como a neve", disse Demetri, entregando-me um saco de pó. Eu vi Lauren Mallory, uma das minhas prostitutas do clube, entrar e eu a fiz sentar-se para preparar a heroína para mim. Entreguei-lhe o meu Zippo de platina e Demetri trouxe mais algumas tiras de papel alumínio.

Quando eu olhei para Lauren, eu notei que ela tinha ficado magra pra caralho. Ela deve ta fumando que nem uma condenada. Eu ia ter que contar com minha vadia chefe, Chanel, para fazer com que Lauren entrasse em algum programa de reabilitação. Faria também que mais nada no clube fosse vendido para ela.

Ela acendeu e deu uma inalada da porra. Eu estava prestes a dizer-lhe pra ir pra porra por ter pegue meu bagulho primeiro. Eu não o fiz entretanto, porque porra se ela parecia tão triste. Eu lembrava vagamente dela me contando sobre um cara chamado Tyler que ela tinha namorado que ia se casar. Isso parecia perturbá-la enquanto eu a ouvia divagar enquanto nós transávamos algumas semanas atrás.

Depois de um minuto ela me deu o bagulho, para que eu pudesse dar minha maldita batida. Eu não era um viciado e eu não uso regularmente, mas às vezes eu precisava dessa merda para me tirar da minha mente por um tempo. O primeiro hit foi bom, então eu sabia que a merda ia ser vendida para fora em uma noite no clube. Senti-me eufórico, muito fodadamente fantástico, como se nada pudesse me tocar naquele momento. A música do 50 Cent "Baltimore Love Thing" estava tocando nos alto-falantes. Eu balançava a cabeça com a batida.

Lauren e eu ainda estávamos sentados na mesa da cozinha com o bagulho. Meu corpo estava dormente e descontraído. Quando todo o bagulho acabou, Lauren se levantou. Ela não tinha calcinha e sua saia era basicamente um cinto. Ela tirou se top e se curvou sobre a mesa. Levantei-me e fiquei atrás dela, sabendo o que ela queria.

Eu não me incomodei a despir-me completamente, porque estávamos em um local semi público, e sinceramente, eu estava muito alto mesmo assim pra desabotoar a minha camisa. Eu ainda estava com as calças do meu terno então somente deslizei-as pelas minhas pernas. Eu tirei um preservativo pra fora do meu bolso e coloquei-o em meu pau. Eu ainda estava alto com pensamentos sobre a Bella e por causa do bagulho.

Entrei na Lauren com uma estocada forte. Ela não era mais apertada, com todos os paus que já tinham entrado ali, mas ela era familiar. Agora, eu precisava disso. Depois de um tempo, o corpo de Lauren se transformou no de Bella. Eu comecei a gostar mais do sexo. Imaginei o traseiro redondinho e apertado da Bella em vez do emagrecido da Lauren e os longos cabelos escuros da Balla. Imaginei Bella gemendo o meu nome. Atingi meu clímax em minutos. Lauren já tinha tido seu orgasmo e estava segurando firme na mesa e se acalmando depois do clímax. Puxei para baixo sua saia e a virei para mim. Ela parecia triste e patética do caralho. Eu dei-lhe um rolo de notas de sem. Então eu achei Demetri e disse-lhe que a levasse para casa e colocasse-a na cama. Depois disso, eu deu a porra do fora de lá.

Sentei-me lá fora em uma cadeira na varanda respirando o ar frio e úmido de Seattle. Algumas vadias ficaram me olhando, mas eu ainda estava curtindo a adrenalina do sexo e das drogas. Eu apenas balancei a cabeça e eles pareciam entender o sinal e seguir em frente.

Eu queria vomitar, eu queria gritar. Mesmo na minha euforia induzida, eu estava com uma merda de nojo de mim mesmo. Eu não merecia Esme ou o amor de Alice. Eu não merecia Bella também, mas eu não podia me fazer parar de tentar tê-la. Eu sabia que não ia ficar satisfeito até que eu conquistasse Bella. O fato de que eu tinha certeza que era virgem, apenas me fez querer mais.

Eu estava muito fodido para amar, muito fodido para dar a uma mulher mais que um orgasmo. Eu poderia fazer muitas coisas, mas amar as pessoas não estava na lista. Senti desejo por Bella e nada mais. Depois que eu pegasse ela e a tirasse fora do meu sistema, eu estaria bem. Isso foi o que eu disse a minha minha mente confusa pelas drogas, mas realmente eu não acredito nisso. Bella era como a porra da minha lamparina, e eu era a mariposa patética que não podia ir embora e deixá-la sozinha. Não obstante, ela estaria trabalhando comigo no Hades, e eu esperava que ela fugisse com sua alma intacta.

Babes se gostaram comentem por favor e eu mando um Edward coberto de chocolate pra vcs ;) *suspira*

Ah eu tb vou começar a tradução de outra história maravilhosa O Impasse! Aguardem e me digam se gostam!

bjos


	3. Chapter 3

**Oi babes novo capítulo pra vcs...espero q gostem...chequem o perfil da Bee e o blog dela pra ver as roupas e músicas do capítulo**

**Música do capítulo: Some Unholy War da Amy Winehouse**

CAPÍTULO 3: UMA GUERRA NADA SANTA

PONTO DE VISTA DA BELLA:

Algo estava muito errado comigo. Eu sentia que havia algo dentro de mim, e ia crescendo a cada dia. Se eu não fosse virgem, eu poderia ter pensado que eu estava grávida. Eu não conseguia comer quase nada, meus hormônios estavam a todo vapor, e eu sentia vontade de chorar o tempo todo. Eu estava inquieta, e o sono fugia-me ainda mais do que o habitual. Meu coração doía fisicamente. Eu senti como se eu mal pudesse respirar. Tinha chegado num ponto tão ruim ontem que eu pensava em ir ver o meu médico.

A verdade é que eu sabia o que estava errado comigo, e eu não conhecia nenhuma pílula ou médico que pudesse consertar. Eu estava apaixonada por Edward Cullen. Não, amor não era uma palavra forte o suficiente. Eu ansiava por ele. Eu me senti tão estúpida, porque eu não o conhecia, e ele ia ser o meu futuro chefe. Eu sabia que deveria manter o trabalho e minha vida pessoal separada, mas eu não acho que eu seria capaz de fazer isso com Edward.

Tinha apenas dois dias desde que eu conheci ele, e ele já tinha consumido a minha alma. Eu estava tentando sobreviver até o meu primeiro dia de trabalho na sexta-feira, mas não vê-lo estava me matando. Eu suspeito que Jasper sabia que algo estava errado comigo porque não estava me provocando, e ele fazia questão de não me perturbar. Eu pensei que ele ainda estava assustado sobre como eu tinha gritado com ele no escritório de Edward. Eu tinha exigido que Jaz deixasse-me assumir o cargo, mesmo que ele pensasse que o local de trabalho era muito arriscado para mim. Ele sabia que eu era teimosa, mas eu não costumo ir contra ele em decisões importantes.

A oferta de trabalho me surpreendeu muito também. Entrei no escritório de Edward e foi como se Jaz desaparecesse, e ficasse só Edward e eu. Seu olhar era tão penetrante. Pensei que talvez ele estivesse tentando ler a minha alma. Claro que meu corpo me traiu, e tudo que eu podia fazer era corar como uma idiota. Ele provavelmente pensou que eu tinha rosácea ou algo assim. Fiquei realmente chocada que Edward me ofereceu o cargo em primeiro lugar, porque durante nosso primeiro encontro na sala de espera, eu tinha a impressão que ele me odiava. Eu não ia mentir, o pensamento de Edward Cullen me odiar me machucava em algum lugar bem no fundo da minha alma. Eu estava sentada na sala de espera tentando segurar as lágrimas, por causa do jeito que ele tinha falado comigo. Eu costumo não ser sensível ao que as pessoas dizem sobre mim ou para mim, mas eu queria que Edward gostasse de mim - não, me amasse - por alguma razão.

Então Jasper saiu e me disse que Edward tinha uma oportunidade de trabalho que ele gostaria que eu aceitasse. A próxima coisa que eu lembrava era de estar no escritório de Edward e aceitar o cargo de secretária particular do homem mais sexy que eu já tinha visto na minha vida.

Eu acreditava que Edward realmente queria Jasper para trabalhar no clube, e ele decidiu me contratar para fazer Jaz assumir o cargo com certeza. Seja qual foi o motivo foi a sua decisão, eu estava grata. Eu não estava ansiosa para ir a várias entrevistas e esperar ser chamada. Além disso, eu sabia que eu poderia fazer o trabalho porque eu passei alguns verões como auxiliar de escritório na Biblioteca Central.

Eu não conhecia muito bem o processo relacionado a folhas de pagamento, mas eu tinha certeza que eu poderia aprender o básico rapidamente. Além disso, o emprego na Hades tinha um salário muito bom já no início e benefícios. Seria bom para começar a juntar minhas economias, então eu poderia ser auto-suficiente quando Jaz decidisse se casar e começar uma família. Eu sempre me senti tão culpada porque eu era o seu fardo, e eu nem sequer era parente dele.

Depois que nós dois concordamos com as ofertas de emprego do Edward, Jaz e eu caminhamos até a garagem e entramos no Range Rover. A atmosfera entre nós havia mudado. Nós não falamos o passeio de carro todo, e nós não tínhamos conversado muito desde aquele dia.

Agora, Jaz estava ficando fora até muito tarde da noite, e ele voltou parecendo estressado. Tenho a certeza que ele comia antes de sair toda noite, mas eu ainda estava preocupada com ele. Esta manhã, Edward enviou a Félix para dar uma carona para Jaz até o aeroporto, para que ele pudesse pegar um vôo para Chicago para conhecer alguns investidores que tinham interesse no clube. Claro, Jaz sendo Jaz, ele inicialmente protestou, mas finalmente concordou. Eu sabia que o motivo real que ele estava chateado porque ele não queria me deixar sozinha de uma hora pra outra. Felix tinha assegurado a ele que ele iria ficar comigo e certificar-se de que era seguro. Meu irmão parecia confiar em Felix, assim uma vez que eu disse a ele que eu não tinha nenhum problema com Felix em nossa casa, ele entrou no carro e desapareceu.

Félix estava em algum tipo de missão, mas ele me fez prometer que eu iria ficar em casa e manter todas as minhas portas trancadas. Eu disse a ele que eu era uma menina grande e poderia ficar fora de problemas sem a ajuda dele. Estranhamente, apesar de que Felix era um sujeito enorme, ele tinha um comportamento um tanto calmante. Ele raramente falava, mas ele via tudo. Notei essa característica nele, quando ele primeiro levou Jaz e eu para a sala de espera. Eu podia ver porque ele era o chefe da segurança do Edward.

Gostaria de saber o que Edward iria pensar do Felix dando uma de "babá" para mim? Será que tinha sido sua idéia em primeiro lugar? Até parece, como se Edward Cullen estaria preocupado comigo, sua entediante, futura secretária. Ele pode não ter pensado em mim, mas eu com certeza pensava nele dia e noite. Toda vez que eu o imaginava e seus olhos, eu ficava molhada. Eu nunca tinha tido fantasias eróticas e sonhos antes, mas desde que conheci Edward, eu estava tendo-os sem parar. Meu último consolo, a leitura, não estava ajudando minha mente a esquecê-lo.

Na noite passada, eu estava deitada na cama por horas tocando meus seios e minha bucetinha, imaginando que fossem as mãos do Edward. Durante uma fantasia particularmente quente, eu tinha imaginado os lábios de Edward e os dedos dele entre minhas pernas. Meu corpo tremia tanto quando cheguei ao orgasmo que eu quase desmaiei. Se o sexo imaginário com Edward era tão maravilhoso, o que eu ia fazer se a coisa real realmente acontecesse? Não que eu suspeitasse que fosse acontecer. Pelo amor de Deus, Edward nunca tinha nem me tocado fisicamente.

Sinceramente, eu não sabia como eu iria lidar com o fato de estar tão perto de Edward, e não ser capaz de tocá-lo. Eu não era estúpida. Eu sabia que caras como Edward namoravam super modelos com muita experiência sexual. Eu não era o tipo modelo, e é claro que eu sou virgem, então não havia nenhuma chance no inferno de ele retribuir meus sentimentos. Ainda assim, uma menina pode sonhar, né?

No outro dia, procurei no Google Clube Hades, e eu tinha ficado chocada. Alguns dos fatos que postaram sobre o que aconteceu dentro do clube foram verdadeiramente surpreendentes. Era uma enorme máquina de fazer dinheiro, porém, e muito popular com um monte de diferentes tipos de pessoas. Havia áreas privadas para os ricos, mas também havia áreas de dança para o público em geral. Eu também estava surpreso que um dos andares era um clube de strip-tease. Por sorte, Edward tinha dito que eu só iria trabalhar no privado oitavo andar.

Uma vez que Felix provavelmente iria ficar fora por algumas horas, eu decidi começar a fazer o jantar. Felix me pareceu o tipo de homem que gostaria de receber uma boa refeição. No ano passado, uma das minhas amigas me deu um fogão de cozinha/churrasqueira, então eu decidi fazer meu famoso frango cozido ao limão e pimenta. Eu iria acrescentar feijões cozidos frescos com amêndoas e batata gratinada ao menu como acompanhamentos. Por último, eu tinha feito o meu pão de milho com leite que tinha certeza iria conquistar o Felix por toda sua vida. Eu gostava de cozinhar, e sempre ajudava a relaxar minha mente.

Meu pai, Charlie, tinha sido tão ruim na cozinha que Jasper e eu fiz uma placa "Pais proibidos de entrar" para a nossa porta da cozinha. Meu pai morreu de um ataque cardíaco quando eu tinha dezesseis anos. Ele tinha sido chefe de polícia em uma cidade pequena fora de Seattle chamada Forks. Jaz se formou na faculdade esse ano e veio para casa para Forks para me criar. Eu sabia que ele tinha ofertas de emprego aqui em Seattle, mas ele aceitou um emprego de supervisor de armazém em Forks, para que eu não ter que ser retirada da escola e desenraizada da única casa que eu já conheci. A casa foi paga, mas Jaz tinha que pagar as contas e comprar tudo. Ele nunca me deixou trabalhar durante o ensino médio, insistindo que eu me concentrasse em minhas notas. Felizmente, meu pai tinha uma pequena apólice de seguro de vida que tinha nos dado apenas o suficiente para que eu pudesse ir à faculdade e ter uma pequena poupança. Papai tinha estado doente nos seus últimos meses, por isso muitas das economias que ele tinha juntado foram para as contas médicas.

Ao contrário do meu pai, minha mãe, Renee, tinha sido um espírito livre. Ela estava sempre aprendendo algumas práticas antigas de cura nova ou tendo aulas de arte. Ela era bonita, e a maioria das pessoas não podia evitar mas gostar dela. Ela tinha sido o oposto de mim e Charlie. Onde somos geralmente reservados e passivos, minha mãe tinha sido escandalosa, e ansiosa para experimentar tudo. Ela costumava me levar até a praia de La Push perto de Forks. A praia sempre foi muito fria e era localizada em uma reserva indígena. Ela conhecia muita gente de lá, e ela gostava de ouvir os velhos mitos do povo.

Lembro-me que para o meu terceiro aniversário, minha mãe compilou uma lista das histórias nativas que ela tinha ouvido e digitou-as. Ela fez um livro de muitas páginas e a capa de couro velho desgastado. Ela tinha até mesmo tirado fotos para ir junto com as palavras. Eu não sabia ler ainda, mas ela lia para mim todas as noites e me mostrava as fotos. Esse livro foi o meu bem mais precioso. Eu nunca gostei muito de presentes grandes, mas eu adorei esse presente simples e sentimental.

O fato de que eu odiava grifes e presentes caros irritava o Jaz, porque ele gostava de marcas famosos e adorava me dar presentes. Ao longo dos anos, ele aprendeu que eu não sou aquele tipo de garota, então mantinha seus presentes super simples. No meu aniversário de dezessete anos, ele tinha realmente me dado um medalhão Tiffany. No minuto em que vi a caixa azul, eu gritara e lhe dissera para levá-la de volta. Depois de muito discutir, ele retornou o presente e voltou para casa com uma caixa de uma loja de artesanato local. Dentro da caixa havia uma corrente de prata com um cisne de prata pendurado nela. Os olhos do cisne eram da cor da minha pedra preciosa de nascença. Comecei a chorar e deixei Jaz colocar o colar em mim. Eu nunca iria tirá-lo, a menos que eu estivesse tomando banho.

Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha quatro anos, antes de Jaz vir morar conosco. Renee Swan haviam perecido às três da manhã em um cruzamento em Forks. Charlie e eu estávamos dormindo, mas minha mãe, sempre a alma inquieta, decidiu que queria passear um pouco de carro. Um motorista bêbado acima do limite de velocidade atravessou um sinal de pare em um cruzamento, e ela morreu instantaneamente com o impacto. Eu ainda podia me lembrar do rosto do meu pai quando ele saiu de casa depois de ter recebido a chamada de socorro. Pelo resto de sua vida, ele se culpou por não acordar e a impedir de sair tão tarde. Meu pai morreu no dia que Renee morreu. Ele estava lá fisicamente, como meu pai, mas nunca emocionalmente. Eu não tinha sido abraçada em anos até quando Jasper veio morar conosco. Meu pai pareceu sentir que eu e o Jaz ficamos muito próximos, porque ele se tornou mais emocionalmente desapegado.

Tentando esquecer das memórias dolorosas, voltei a me concentrar na tarefa a minha frente. Assim, quando eu estava colocando o pão de milho no forno para assar, eu escutei minha campainha tocar. Pensando que era provavelmente Felix voltando para verificar se estava tudo bem comigo, corri para a porta. Eu estava na cozinha por horas, então eu estava suada e tinha o meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo frouxo. Eu também tinha umas calças de yoga preta e meu moletom UW velho e surrado. A previsão do tempo tinha alertado para temporais severos e trovões esta noite, assim eu duvidava que eu fosse a lugar algum.

Eu nem mesmo olhei no olho mágico antes de eu abrir a porta.

OH. MEU. DEUS.

Parado a minha porta estava Edward Cullen em pessoa. Eu não conseguia nem falar, porque eu tinha certeza que eu cochilei e esta era uma das minhas fantasias. Ele parecia tão bonito quanto eu me lembrava, talvez até mais.

"Porra, você só vai ficar aí parada com sua boca aberta, ou você vai me deixar entrar?" Edward perguntou, puxando-me do meu devaneio. Olhar Edward sempre era maravilhoso, até que ele abrisse sua boca, no entanto.

"Hum, oh sim, Edw, eu quero dizer Sr. Cullen, por favor entre" Ótimo, ele acabou de chegar aqui e já estou balbuciando como uma idiota. Levei Edward através do hall de entrada, envergonhada que ele estivesse vendo o nosso apartamento. Era aconchegante e parte do mobiliário era novo, mas não era extravagante.O escritório de Edward era caro e sofisticado, então eu tinha certeza que ele estava acostumado com um ambiente mais elegante.

Quando me virei, Edward estava me olhando atentamente. Eu gemi quando eu olhei para mim mesmo. Minhas roupas eram muito velhas e coberta de tudo, desde farinha a gordura de galinha. Meus pés estavam com meias fofinhas brancas, e meu cabelo estava um desastre. Como se isso não fosse o suficiente, eu podia sentir que meu rosto estava pegando fogo. Eu gemia mentalmente, pensando na imagem que devia estar retratando.

Edward estava ali com um sorriso pequeno em seus lábios, me olhando.

"Sr. Cullen, posso perguntar por que você está aqui? Não que seja um problema, mas eu estava esperando Felix." Edward se aproximou e sentou na poltrona de couro estofada do Jaz. Meus nervos estavam me deixando doida, então eu continuei de pé.

"Eu peço desculpas pela maldita intromissão, Isabella, mas eu pensei que, já que o Jasper está fora da cidade, e você não começa até sexta-feira, nós poderíamos discutir algumas das merdas de procedimentos que você vai precisar saber. Esperançosamente, você não vai ser como a última vadia desclassificada que trabalhou pra mim. Ela passou a maior parte de seu tempo lixando as unhas e usando dinheiro em caixa para comprar merda pessoal. Ela foi uma grande foda, no entanto, "Edward disse, piscando pra mim.

Espera, será que ele me disse mesmo que dormiu com a última secretária? Suas palavras me fizeram sentir pequena e insegura. O pensamento de Edward ser íntimo com outra mulher causou um buraco crescente no meu peito. Sua última secretária tinha sido provavelmente uma amazona de grandes seios, e agora ele tinha a pequena e sem graça Bella indo trabalhar pra ele. Ele devia estar desapontado, mas isso foi provavelmente porque ele me contratou. Ele queria uma menina segura que ele não sentia nenhuma atração, para fazer o trabalho bem feito. Eu passei meus braços em volta do meu corpo para me conter, porque as palavras de Edward tinham me quebrado.

"Isabella, você parece estar imersa em seus pensamentos parada aí. Está imaginando eu e minha última secretária fodendo na minha mesa? Para ajudá-lo com o visual, eu vou te dizer que ela era uma loira morango de pernas longas, com o melhor par de peitos que o dinheiro pode comprar. Ela não fazia o trabalho bem feito, mas ela me fez feliz. Tive de mudar porque ela começou a ficar muito pegajosa, sempre tentando ficar no meu pau, e eu não gosto dessa merda . Posso dizer que não será um problema com você, embora, porque eu posso garantir que eu nunca vou te foder na minha mesa, ou em qualquer outro lugar se estou sendo sincero. "

As palavras de Edward me deixaram com raiva, mas me machucaram também. Eu sabia que ele nunca estaria interessado em alguém como eu, mas me senti pior ao ouvir a confirmação que saiu de sua boca. Eu senti algumas lágrimas traidoras descendo pelo meu rosto, e eu tentei limpá-las para longe do meu rosto. Eu não daria a Edward a satisfação de me ver sofrer. Minha alma doía ao saber que ele estava perdido para mim para sempre.

Edward só continuou a se inclinar para trás na cadeira com um olhar descontraído sobre o seu rosto. Eu estava presa ao chão, porque eu sabia que se eu me movesse um centímetro, eu ia começar a chorar. Eu o odeio por me fazer sentir tão triste e pequena. Como se minha humilhação não fosse profunda o suficiente, o meu corpo me traiu e teve uma resposta natural à Edward. Eu estava formigando toda, desejando seu toque, mesmo que suas palavras machucassem o meu coração.

Quando olhei para ele, eu notei o que ele estava usando pela primeira vez. Ele tinha um par de jeans de lavagem escura de designer, uma blusa de botão azul, e uma jaqueta de couro azul marinho. Mesmo que ele estivesse sendo um idiota, ele ainda estava lindo e completamente em casa, enquanto eu estava caindo aos pedaços. Eu podia sentir aquela estranha eletricidade formigando por todo meu corpo.

Reunindo toda a coragem que eu tinha, eu fui lá e sentei no sofá em frente à Edward. "Chega, Sr. Cullen. Você vai ser meu chefe em dois dias, então se você quiser que nossa relação de trabalho dê certo, eu sugiro que você aprenda a falar-me com algum respeito."

Uau. Eu não podia acreditar que eu tenho posto tudo pra fora sem começar a chorar. Edward apenas continuou olhando para mim, e então ele sorriu. Um minuto depois, ele começou a rir.

"O que é tão engraçado, Sr. Cullen?" Eu perguntei, realmente chateada com ele por ser um idiota.

Ele parou de rir para olhar para mim de novo. "Nada, tigresa, só que você parecia que queria me dar um soco na cara ou alguma merda. Há poucos homens que teriam me enfrentado como você fez. Ou você é muito estúpida ou muito ingênua. "

Com essas palavras eu me virei para voltar para a cozinha, porque eu me recusei a sentar lá e ter essa conversa fútil com Edward. Na verdade, eu não acho que eu poderia suportar ver o Sr. Arrogante todo dia depois de tudo. Eu me preparei para o que eu ia dizer em seguida.

Virei-me para o rosto de Edward. "Sr. Cullen, eu posso ver que isso não vai dar certo. Fui precipitada em aceitar sua oferta de emprego. Gostaria de rescindir o contrato agora. Gostaria também que você saísse da minha casa imediatamente. Nós não temos mais nada a tratar." Eu não tinha assinado qualquer um dos formulários de emprego ou de seguro, então eu sabia que não seria um problema para Edward achar alguém para o trabalho.

Eu ouvi um grunhido vibrar pela sala, e antes que eu pudesse pensar, Edward levantou-se da cadeira e segurando meu braço me sacudindo. "Sua maldita idiota! Você acha que pode concordar em trabalhar para mim, porra e depois declinar, porque eu digo algo que você não gosta? Você já disse que sim, e se você não trabalhar para mim, então o seu precioso irmão também não trabalha. Você entendeu, Isabella? "

Ele tinha praticamente cuspido meu nome como se fosse a palavra mais vil que ele conhecia. Eu estava chorando agora porque Edward tinha gritado comigo, e ele estava segurando meu braço muito apertado.

"Por favor, Edward", eu falei entre soluços. "Não dispeça Jasper. Por favor, solte o meu braço."

Eu ainda estava gemendo, enquanto Edward continuou segurando meu braço. Estávamos apenas cerca de três centímetros um do outro, e eu podia sentir o calor de seu corpo. Eu estava assustada, mas a electricidade que eu sentia quando eu estava perto do Edward ficou louca. Mesmo que ele não estivesse me tocando de forma suave, o meu corpo respondia a ele.

Eu olhei para cima para ver Edward olhando fixamente para mim com um olhar de mortificação no rosto. Seus olhos já não eram selvagens como eles eram quando ele me agarrou, e ele me olhou assustado. Isso não poderia estar certo, porém, por que Edward tinha medo?

Enquanto eu estava pensando nisso, eu senti Edward soltar do meu braço. Ele se inclinou para frente, e antes que eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo, ele gentilmente me levantou em seus braços e se dirigiu para a cozinha. Seus passos eram certos e precisos, e meu peso parecia não ser nada para ele carregar. Eu estava prestes a perguntar por que ele tinha feito isso quando ele andou até a geladeira. Ele enfiou a mão no freezer e pegou um saco de gelo.

Edward pegou uma toalha e trouxe-a e a bolsa de gelo até a mesa.

"Por favor, tira sua camisa, Bella. Vou colocar um pouco de gelo em seu braço, onde eu agarrei você".

Eu comecei a recusar, mas na hora que eu olhei nos olhos de Edward o meu protesto morreu. Ele parecia tão perdido e envergonhado, e não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia recusar seu pedido. Se Edward Cullen queria fazer as pazes, por Deus, eu ia deixá-lo. Além disso, eu tinha uma camisola azul com um sutiã por baixo da minha camisola, então não é como se fosse indecente.

Tirei a camisola. Edward olhou para mim por um minuto. Ele estava olhando para os meus seios, provavelmente pensando em como eles eram pequenos. Ótimo, mais um ponto contra mim. Edward pegou o bloco de gelo e envolveu-o na toalha de modo que não seria muito fria na minha pele. Felizmente, a cozinha ainda estava quente e aconchegante.

"Venha aqui e me deixe ver o seu braço, querida", Edward falou baixinho, olhando para mim com uma expressão de vergonha na cara. Levantei-me para sentar na cadeira ao lado dele, mas ele me puxou para baixo em seu colo em vez disso. O colo de Edward Cullen não era definitivamente um lugar seguro para mim estar naquele momento. Meu corpo foi consumido pelas chamas. Eu podia sentir seu perfume delicioso e ver cada detalhe de seu rosto. Ele era lindo, mas havia algo errado com seus olhos. Eles estavam um pouco vermelhos, como se tivesse bebido muito, mas eu não sentia cheiro nenhum de bebida em seu hálito.

"Eu estou tão arrependido, Bella. Eu sou um idiota tão maldito. Eu invadi sua casa. Eu falei com você como um selvagem maldito, e então quando você se defendeu, eu te machuco.O emprego do Jasper está seguro , e o seu também, isto é, se você ainda o quiser. Por favor, não tenha medo de mim. Eu prometo que eu nunca vou te machucar novamente. "

Edward estava balançando suavemente quando ele disse isso, e seu pedido de desculpas me tranqüilizou um pouco. Eu poderia dizer que ele não era o tipo de homem que se desculpava muitas vezes, por isso suas palavras devem ter sido sinceras.

Eu vi Edward olhar para o meu braço. Ele estremeceu quando o viu, e eu ouvi ele deixar escapar um suspiro audível. Eu segui o seu olhar para o meu braço. Havia um grande hematoma roxo na forma de uma mão no meu braço. Eu era tão pálida que eu me machucava facilmente, então eu tive piores.

"Eu sou um monstro do caralho. Porra eu te machuquei e deixei uma marca em sua pele. Eu posso entender se você quiser que eu saia, e se você não quiser trabalhar para mim. Você não deveria me deixar perto de você . Se você quiser chamar Jasper agora, eu posso te dar o número da casa que ele está hospedado. Eu realmente espero que ele me bats depois de dizer a ele o que aconteceu, e eu mereço uma maldita surra por colocar as mãos sobre você. Minha mãe sempre me ensinou melhor do que isso, e eu mataria qualquer filho da puta que machucasse a minha mãe ou irmã. Estou certo que Jasper é do mesmo jeito. Me desculpe, Bella ". Ele terminou seu pedido de desculpas com a cabeça pendurada para baixo, olhando para o chão.

Fiquei espantada, completamente boquiaberta. Eu estava sentado na minha cozinha com a minha roupa surrada enquanto Edward cuidava de mim. Ele também estava fazendo pequenos círculos nas minhas costas, deixando um rastro de fogo por todo lado onde tocava. Tenho certeza que ele nem sabia que ele ainda estava me tocando. Eu queria levantar e descer do seu colo, mas eu não conseguia me mover.

O corpo de Edward era sólido e parecia forte. Eu me inclinei um pouco para me assentar mais em seu peito. Este deve ser o céu, porque eu nunca senti algo melhor.

"Diga alguma coisa, Bella. Por favor, babydoll. Eu sei que você não pode me perdoar, mas deixe-me saber se você está ou não bem." Uau, Edward Cullen me chamou de babydoll, e ele disse uma frase inteira sem me xingar.

"Eu estou bem, Sr. Cullen. Eu não tenho medo de você, e meu braço não está tão ruim assim. Aceito suas desculpas, e sugiro que coloque este incidente para trás. Além disso, eu sou do tipo desajeitada, então eu tive muita arranhões e contusões ao longo dos anos", disse eu, sorrindo e tentando fazer com que ele olhasse para mim.

"Chame-me de Edward. Sr. Cullen é o meu padrasto." Eu tive que lutar contra o impulso de perguntar a Edward sobre seu padrasto. Ele não parecia que era um tema que ele gostaria de discutir.

Edward parecia tão pensativo sentada lá, e as luzes da cozinha estavam fazendo seu cabelo praticamente brilhar. Eu não poderia resistir mais. Aquele cabelo bronze sexy estava gritando para ser tocado, por isso eu levantei o braço ileso e comecei lentamente acariciando o cabelo de Edward. Eu amei a sensação. Eu não esperava que seria tão macio. Eu levemente arranhei seu couro cabeludo, e depois de um tempo eu ouvi Edward gemendo levemente. Esse som trouxe um sorriso aos meus lábios e acelerou meu ritmo cardíaco.

Nossos olhos se encontraram e nós só nos olhamos pelo que pareceram horas. Fomos tirados de nosso estupor pelo sinal do meu fogão. Levantei-me para tirar o feijão verde do forno. Eles cheiravam bem e as amêndoas torradas eram perfeitas. Olhando para a comida, eu tive uma idéia.

"Edward, você gostaria de ficar para o jantar? Nós podemos falar sobre o trabalho e, em seguida, jantar e, talvez, ver televisão?" Eu perguntei, chocada com a minha ousadia em pedi-lo para ficar.

"Quer dizer que você ainda vai assumir o cargo, Bella?" Edward perguntou, soando genuinamente surpreendido.

"Sim, eu disse que aceito suas desculpas. Gostaria muito se pudesse ficar para o jantar e poderíamos nos conhecer melhor, a menos que você tenha outros planos ." O pensamento de Edward com os outros planos, especialmente aqueles que envolvessem outras mulheres, me fez sentir doente.

"Porra, não, não tenho outros planos no momento, Bella. Caralho,cheira incrivelmente bem aqui, e eu adoraria ficar para jantar. Deixe-me correr até o carro e pegar meu laptop e documentos."

"Que tipo de carro você dirige?" Perguntei distraidamente enquanto Edward se levantou para sair da cozinha.

Ele sorriu. "Bem, geralmente eu dirigo um Rolls Royce Phantom, mas porra eu amo meu bebê, então eu não ando nela o tempo todo. Hoje, eu estou dirigindo o meu personalizado Corvette prata que eu tive enquanto na escola secundária. As vadias amam o 'vette, não que elas não se mijem todas perto do Phantom também. "

Ele pensou sobre o que ele acabara de dizer e olhou-me timidamente. "Merda, Bella desculpe, isso foi uma coisa inadequada para se dizer. Por favor, me perdoe".

"Esqueça isso, eu não estou ofendida. Jasper tem um vocabulário muito colorido, também." Peguei o pão de milho e abaixei-me para colocá-lo no fogão. Quando me virei, Edward ainda estava lá, me encarando intensamente.

"Ahn-o que há de errado Edward?" Eu perguntei, com medo que eu tivesse feito algo. "Será que eu deixei cair alguma coisa?"

Ele limpou a garganta. "Não, Bella, nunca, é, uh, apenas isso, nada demais. Vou até o carro. Estarei de volta em cinco minutos."

Estranho. Ele estava olhando provavelmente porque eu estava coberta de sujeira. Enquanto ele se foi, eu decidi correr até o banheiro e me lavar. Eu também devia mudar para alguma roupa limpa, enquanto eu estou lá em cima. Eu lavei o meu cabelo e, em seguida, lavei as partes do meu corpo suado e me sequei. Já que meu quarto estava na porta ao lado, eu não me preocupei em colocar a minha roupa suja de novo. Eu só saí para o corredor sem sutiã e de calcinha.

De repente, eu bati em algo duro e senti um forte par de braços me firmar. "Que diabos?" Eu perguntei, surpresa que havia alguém lá em cima.

Parado na minha frente parado como se ele tivesse entrado em choque estava comecei a ficar totalmente corada. Edward estava me encarando sem piscar. Olhei para baixo e percebi o que ele estava olhando. Meus seios estavam completamente expostos e os meus mamilos estavam enrugados. "_Ótimo" pensei. "Estou tendo uma ereção feminina na frente de Edward. Por favor me mate agora._

Eu usei o meu cabelo para cobrir os meus seios, mas, infelizmente, ele não poderia cobrir a calcinha também, e meu robe estava no meu quarto. Para completar, eu estava usando um par de calcinhas de algodão preto com carinhas sorridentes amarela e rosa em toda sua extensão. Devo ter parecido com uma criança de seis anos, e Edward estava de pé, ainda me segurando e olhando.

Ouvi uma gargalhada e olhei para cima para ver Edward praticamente em lágrimas de tanto rir. "Eu aposto que eu sei porque eles estão sorrindo", disse ele, apontando para a minha roupa íntima. Sério, se houvesse um deus, um buraco se abriria e me engoliria para o chão.

Eu podia sentir meus olhos formigando, e eu sabia que estava prestes a chorar. Eu nunca chorei na frente das pessoas, e eu já tinha chorado na frente de Edward duas vezes. "Eu estou, eu estou tão envergonhada, por favor, deixe-me ir Edward", eu soluçava enquanto eu corria para o meu quarto. Ele me soltou, mas antes que pudesse fechar a porta, ele estava dentro do meu quarto.

Meu quarto era modesto, mas confortável. Eu tinha uma pequena TV em um estante de vidro, uma mesa de carvalho antigo que tinha pertencido à minha mãe, um armário de carvalho, pois este quarto não tinha um closet, dois criados mudos de madeira com abajures combinando, e minha paixão: uma cama king size. As cores da quarto eram o verde e dourado da floresta que me faziam me lembrar de minha cidade natal.

"Por favor, Edward, saia", disse eu, agarrando meu robe da cadeira e rapidamente vestindo-o. Eu estava com medo de olhar para Edward. Fiquei envergonhada e me sentindo muito pouco à vontade com ele por ter me visto quase nua. Ele provavelmente pensou que eu era feia. Não me admira que ele riu.

Edward se aproximou de mim lentamente. Eu estava presa ao chão. Quando estávamos a apenas alguns centímetros de distância, Edward parou e passou os braços em volta de mim puxando para seu peito. "Não se desculpe, babydoll. Você é magnífica. Você é linda. Se eu fosse do tipo de poeta filho da puta, eu escreveria sonetos sobre como você está linda. Sou eu que sente muito, por assustá-la, e por estar fazendo você se sentir desconfortável em sua própria casa. Posso tirar a roupa agora, se quiser, e então estaremos quites ". Ele terminou rindo.

Edward Cullen pensava que eu era magnífica, bonita, e linda. Ele tinha que estar brincando. Como ele ousava tirar sarro de mim quando eu estava tão triste e vulnerável. "Não há necessidade de ser condescendente, Edward," eu disse, ainda fungando.

Edward olhou para mim com um olhar confuso em sua cara. "Como eu sou condescendente com você? Eu só disse o que eu estava pensando no momento."

Eu empalideci. Honestamente, ele ia ficar ali e mentir na minha cara? "Eu sei que não sou bonita ou magnífica. Eu sou apenas Bella e nada demais. Eu posso ser ok, mas eu desapareço até no papel de parede. Tenho certeza que você namora modelos e atrizes que são dez vezes mais bonitas do que eu, então, por favor, não minta. Está tudo bem. "

Eu ouvi um barulho bravo reverberar através do meu quarto. Olhei para cima tentando descobrir por que Edward tinha feito aquele som. Então eu o senti empurrar-me de volta contra o guarda-roupa.

"Eu não quero ouvir essa merda de você se depreciando de novo. Você é magnífica e bela. Eu não teria dito se não fosse a verdade. Eu nunca na minha vida conheci uma mulher mais sexy do que você. Eu poderia ficar perdido nos seus olhos chocolate e nunca querer sair. " Então ele fez a última coisa que eu esperava que ele fizesse. Ele se inclinou e beijou-me. Edward Cullen me beijou, e, assim Deus me ajude, foi melhor do que os meus sonhos.

Começou como um beijo casto, mas rapidamente evoluiu para um erótico sexualmente carregado. Edward lambeu meu lábio superior e depois o meu inferior. Uma das mãos estava no meu cabelo e a outra foi agarrar minha bunda. Em todo lugar que ele tocou, ele deixou um rastro de fogo. Ele lambeu a minha boca até que se abriu para ele. O minuto que minha boca estava aberta, ele colocou sua língua em mim e me fez sua.

Edward estava duro e enorme, pelo que pude sentir de sua ereção pressionando contra a minha parte inferior do estômago. Eu só tinha sido beijada três vezes na minha vida, e eles tinham sido piegas e estranhos, nada como este. Edward gemia alto agora, e realmente me pressionava contra o guarda-roupa. Foi maravilhoso. Foi perfeito. Era demais. Eu ainda era virgem e eu mal conhecia Edward. Além disso, ele era o meu futuro chefe. Eu não queria que ele pensasse que eu era uma prostituta vulgar, por isso interrompi o beijo.

"Mmm. Hum, Edward," eu disse, ofegante. "Eu acho que devemos parar agora. Mal nos conhecemos, e eu sou sua empregada, por isso é inadequado para nós fazermos isso. Além disso, tenho de me vestir e terminar a janta."

Edward descansou sua testa contra a minha por um minuto e, em seguida, removeu sua mão da minha bunda. Seus olhos estavam iluminados como uma árvore de Natal, e ele estava respirando como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. Também pude ver que ele ainda estava extremamente duro, e ele ainda tinha uma das mãos emaranhadas no meu cabelo.

Senti-me mal por deixar nosso beijo ir tão longe, então eu tentei me desculpar, mas antes que eu abrisse minha boca, Edward começou a falar. "Ambrosia, doce néctar dos deuses. Bella sua boca é ambrosia. Não há melhor sabor no mundo. E seu corpo, Jesus Cristo, porra, não me faça começar nesse assunto. Sua bundinha é tão arrebitada e apertada . Seus seios se encaixam perfeitamente nas minhas mãos e sua pele parece como pétalas de rosa. Seu cabelo é tão sedoso e sentir seu cheiro é incrível. Se você pudesse ver o que eu vejo olhando para você, você nunca duvidaria de sua beleza.

"Você está certa, nós mal conhecemos um ao outro, mas, obviamente, há uma forte atração entre nós. Só porque eu sou o seu chefe não significa que não devemos explorar os nossos sentimentos. Vou sair agora, enquanto eu ainda posso e deixar você se vestir. "Ele me deu um beijo suave nos meus lábios e outra no meu rosto, e depois saiu do meu quarto, fechando a porta atrás dele.

Ele havia dito as palavras mais belas para mim naquele momento, e ele parecia que estava sendo sincero. Talvez pudéssemos chegar a conhecer um ao outro e ver onde isso nos levava. Eu sabia que Edward poderia e provavelmente iria me magoar, e que eu provavelmente nunca me recuperaria, mas eu precisava dele, então eu estava disposta a assumir o risco.

Havia três coisas sobre as quais eu estava absolutamente certa. Um, eu ia dar minha virgindade com Edward, e logo. Dois, eu precisava saber mais sobre este homem. E três, eu estava profundamente apaixonada por Edward Cullen, meu futuro patrão.

Basicamente, eu estava ferrada, mas eu não podia parar minha resposta natural a ele. Suas palavras foram tão doces, e ele saiu do seu normal para pedir desculpas sobre o seu comportamento anterior.

Ainda me recuperando da minha realização recente, fui até meu armário e tirei um par de velhos e confortáveis jeans de lavagem escura. Porque eu iria jantar com Edward, eu decidi me vestir um pouquinho mais arrumada, então eu tirei o meu novo suéter rosa escuro do armário. Coloquei uma camisola branca lisa por baixo e deixei os três primeiros botões de pérola branca desfeitos. Eu estava mostrando um pouco do meu colo, mas minha roupa era ainda extremamente modesta. O rosa fez-me sentir feminina, e eu percebi que eu queria me sentir desse jeito por causa do Edward. Usei algumas fivelas de cobre para prender a parte de trás do meu cabelo e deixei o resto solto caindo por minhas costas. Em seguida, acrescentei minhas sapatilhas ao look. Eu não era a modelo perfeita ou impressionante, mas eu pensei que eu estava bonita. Eu ainda estava vermelho de rubor e meus olhos estavam mais brilhantes do que o habitual. Meus lábios estavam inchados também de beijos do Edward. Coloquei um pouco de gloss e desci as escadas.

A visão que eu tive ao entrar na cozinha me fez rir. Edward estava no fogão, tentando roubar algumas batatas au gratin e comer escondido. Ele parecia tão doce e inocente, e ele não tinha idéia de que eu o estava observando.

"Edward", eu disse-lhe assustando-o. Ele se virou rapidamente e engoliu, envergonhado que ele havia sido pego no flagra.

"Oh Bella, oi, eu não ouvi você entrar eu estava apenas ..." Ele parou, parecendo culpado.

"Está tudo bem, Edward. Posso te alguns biscoitos caseiros pra matar sua fome enquanto você espera até que o jantar está pronto."

"Isso seria ótimo, babydoll. Posso ter um pouco de leite também? Que tipo de biscoito são eles?" Edward perguntou, olhando-me de maneira muito animada com a perspectiva de açúcar.

"Claro que você pode ter leite, Edward." Senhor sabe que eu daria a ele o que quisesse. "Os biscoitos são de chocolate branco e macadâmia, e assei ontem." Dirigi-me para o meu pote azul de cookies e tirei um prato cheio para Edward. Eu sempre fiz muito porque Jaz come como se fossem tic tacs.

Eu aqueci os biscoitos um pouco no microondas, e depois peguei um copo e enchi-o com leite frio. Edward ficou calado por uns minutos, mas quando me virei ele estava me encarando com uma expressão estranha em seu rosto.

"Você está linda, babydoll. O tom de rosa que você está usando combina com suas bochechas quando você cora. Você não sabe como é difícil para mim resistir lamber seu rosto cada vez que você cora. E por favor, putz, não se abaixe usando essas calças sem me dar um aviso, porque sua bunda está sexy demais para o seu próprio bem ".

Uau. Ninguém poderia acusar Edward de não falar o que vem a sua cabeça, isso é certo. Seus elogios me fizeram sentir bem. Fiquei extasiada que ele me achou fisicamente agradável. "Obrigado, Edward. Fico feliz que você goste da minha roupa. Escolhi pensando em você."

"Eu gosto de tudo que você usa Bella, porque é você. Muitas das vadias que eu conheço gastam um monte de dinheiro em merdas caras, mas elas nunca se pareceram tão bonitas como você parece agora. Você é uma beleza natural, e isso é raro ".

Eu absorvi suas palavras enquanto eu caminhava levando os biscoitos e leite para ele. Edward começou a comer imediatamente. Ele gemia de prazer, e eu o vi com os olhos brilhando olhar para mim. "Porra Bella, você fez isso a partir do zero? Estes são os melhores biscoitos que eu já tive na minha maldita vida, e eu sou um filho da puta exigente. Se o jantar se parecer com isso, eu vou estar no céu."

As palavras de Edward me fizeram sentir muito bem. Fiquei contente de saber que ele amava minha comida porque cozinhar é muito pessoal para mim, e eu gostava de fazer coisas especiais para as pessoas que eu amo. Eu tinha certeza de que esta não seria a última vez que eu cozinharia para Edward. Ele tinha um olhar de pura felicidade no rosto, enquanto ele molhou os biscoitos em seu leite.(ownnn q lindinho!)

Eu ouvi o alarme do forno e fui tirar o pão de milho. Lembrando da sugestão anterior de Edward, eu me virei e disse: "Edward, você pode querer fechar seus olhos, porque eu estou a ponto de curvar-me e tirar o pão de milho." Ouvi-o rir, mas ele não deve ter escutado, porque eu ouvi-o dar um gemido baixo atrás de mim, um segundo depois. "Não se pode dizer que eu não avisei", eu disse, rindo dos ruídos que Edward estava fazendo.

Edward entrou na sala e pegou seu laptop, iPod, e um conjunto de auto-falante portáteis. Ele também tinha duas pastas com ele. Colocou tudo em cima da mesa e a cozinha foi imediatamente preenchida com a música. A versão acústica de "Everlong" dos Foo Fighters começou, e eu me senti relaxada, pois era uma das minhas canções favoritas.

Edward e eu conversamos sobre coisas aleatórias e revisamos toda a burocracia do escritório. Edward tinha uma boca suja, mas ele era engraçado e sempre me pediu desculpas se dissesse algo particularmente vulgar. Ele também era extremamente inteligente, e ele respondeu às minhas perguntas, sem ser arrogante ou fazendo-me sentir estúpida. Senti-me segura e feliz de estar ao lado dele na mesa da cozinha.

Era quase seis horas, então eu decidi que era hora de comer. Comecei a servir os acompanhamentos e o pão de milho. Eu coloquei o frango no meio da mesa. Edward insistiu em cortar a carne para mim, então eu sentei e observei-o. Ele tinha dedos longos e elegantes. Suas mãos eram grandes e eu mal conseguia ficar parada pensando no orgasmo que eu tive na noite passada, enquanto pensava em suas mãos. Eu podia sentir meu rosto começar a ficar vermelho.

Edward olhou para mim e sorriu calorosamente. Meu coração parou de bater. "Babydoll, que parte do frango que você prefere?" Eu lhe disse que queria um pouco da carne do peito. Edward fez uma piada idiota sobre também querer do peito e eu ri dele.

Nós comemos com os únicos sons sendo os grunhidos e gemidos de Edward e sua música tocando no fundo. Ele tinha um gosto musical eclético, e eu nunca ouvi uma música em seu iPod que eu não gostei. Pela primeira vez em dois dias, eu tinha um apetite saudável e enquanto comia com gosto tentava olhar de lado para o Edward quando ele não estava olhando. Seus olhos ficavam olhando de lado para mim também, e seus lábios estavam em um sorriso perpétuo, quando ele não estava comendo.

Edward comeu uma metade inteira do frango e um pouco mais. Mais da metade do feijão verde, batata e pão de milho consumidos. Se eu tivesse que alimentá-lo e a Jasper, eu teria tido a sorte de ter comer uma asinha. Depois que terminamos, eu limpei os pratos fora e coloquei-os na máquina. Edward queria ajudar, mas eu recusei, dizendo que iria ficar ser mais rápido se eu fizesse sozinha. Fiz-lhe uma sobremesa de sorvete de baunilha e mais biscoitos com chocolate derretido por cima. Ele me beijou de novo, levemente nos lábios, e nos dirigimos para a sala para ligar a TV. Depois de algum tempo eu ouvi algumas notícias financeiras ao fundo.

Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar em quão maravilhoso meu dia tinha se tornado. Eu fui desde discutir com Edward a ter intimidade com ele, tudo em poucas horas. Com esse pensamento, a realidade parece que se fez presente e eu comecei a duvidar de mim novamente. Claro que Edward estava se divertindo muito agora, mas ele provavelmente iria voltar para seu apartamento esta noite e fazer amor com outra mulher bonita, e eu estaria aqui sozinha com Felix. Eu chorei um pouco com esse pensamento.

Eu guardei as sobras do jantar, e decidi ir juntar-me Edward na sala de estar. Estava chovendo muito láfora, e eu podia ouvir os estrondos dos trovões sobre nós. Edward olhou para cima quando eu entrei. Seus olhos seguiram o meu corpo quando me sentei ao lado dele. Ele havia escolhido se sentar no sofá grande azul em vez da cadeira neste momento. Sentei-me longe dele e cravei meus olhos na TV, não me concentrando de verdade enquanto o relógio fazia tic tac. Notei que a tigela de sobremesa do Edward estava vazia, então eu me levantei para limpá-la e adicioná-la à máquina. Quando voltei, sentei no meu mesmo lugar distante do sofá. Eu não queria estar perto de Edward, não enquanto as imagens de sua amante misteriosa noturna estavam na minha cabeça.

Senti Edward se aproximar de mim. "Qual é o problema, babydoll? Você está tão quieta e você está muito longe de mim. Você não acha que eu tenho herpes ou algo assim, não é? Posso assegurá-la que eu sou cem por cento livre de DSTs", Edward disse, rindo levemente.

"Não, Edward, eu só não acho que você gostaria de estar tão perto de mim. Eu estava tentando dar-lhe espaço", eu disse timidamente.

"Pô Bella, você não está no meu caminho. Eu não quero espaço de você. Eu quero tocar e senti-la quanto eu puder. Nunca se distancie de mim. Me importo com você profundamente, e que porra, dói quando quando você age como se não quisesse ficar perto de mim. "

Eu fiquei chocada. "Não é assim de jeito nenhum. Quero estar perto de você, também. Me desculpe se eu o ofendi." Edward ainda estava um pouco triste, por isso me inclinei e beijei-o nos lábios. Foi a primeira vez que eu havia iniciado um beijo entre nós. Foi um beijo profundo, porque me senti sexy e arrojada.

Edward dizendo que queria estar perto de mim tinha apagado minhas inseguranças. Eu coloquei minha língua em sua boca e ele retribuiu. Nossas línguas deslizaram umas sobre as outras como antigos amantes. Edward me puxou para seu colo e eu coloquei uma perna de cada lado de seu quadril, sentindo a protuberância dura em sua calça pulsar contra o meu núcleo. Eu comecei a mexer meus quadris contra os dele, e nossos gemidos vieram mais fortes e mais rápidos. A mão de Edward estava na minha bunda de novo, e ele foi pressionando o meu corpo contra o dele. Comecei gemendo baixinho enquanto Edward beijava meu pescoço e meu colo. Ele lambeu e chupou meu pescoço e eu empurrei contra seu quadril com força.

Edward parou seus beijos e olhou para mim. ".Porra. Quer dizer, babydoll, porra." Ele balbuciou, tentando se controlar. "Bella,porra, você vai me matar." Ele me liberou para que eu pudesse descer de seu colo. Eu estava prestes a pedir desculpas por perder meu auto-controle quando o telefone celular do Edward tocou. Levantou-se para responder. Eu ouvi ele xingando baixinho e conversando com uma voz abafada do outro lado.

"Bella, Félix está preso em Port Angeles. Mandei-o lá para uma missão e a tempestade piorou, e eles estão fechando algumas das estradas. Queria saber se você concorda se eu passasse a noite com você aqui hoje. Eu me sentiria melhor se você não estivesse sozinha durante a tempestade. Eu tenho uma sacola no meu carro, e eu posso dormir no sofá. Posso pedir ao meu funcionário Demetri para cuidar do clube hoje a noite, por isso não é problema."

Edward passar a noite comigo não era uma boa idéia. Eu provavelmente teria de lutar contra a vontade de não tirar proveito dele em seu sono. Eu queria que ele ficasse, então eu cedi "Claro, você pode ficar. Gostaria muito de não estar só esta noite. O sofá se desdobra em uma cama bem confortável, e eu posso te dar lençóis e roupa de cama."

Pelo o resto da noite, nós conversamos sobre nossos gostos e desgostos, ocasionalmente, comendo biscoitos. Edward realmente competia com Jasper no consumo de alimentos, então eu ia ter que começar a cozinhar maiores quantidades de alimentos. Edward não ofereceu muito sobre sua vida pessoal. Ele só me disse que seu pai estava morto e sua mãe se casou, e ele tinha uma irmã e um cunhado. Contei-lhe sobre Charlie e Renee, e sobre Jaz ser adotado. Ele parecia genuinamente interessado na minha vida.

Eu perguntei porque ele me chamava de babydoll(boneca), e ele me contou que sua irmã tinha uma boneca de porcelana francesa quando eram mais jovens, e que a boneca se parecia comigo. Ele me disse que eu era mais sexy no entanto, mas eu tinha o mesmo cabelo e os olhos como os da boneca. Acabamos assistindo "Pillow Talk" porque era um dos meus filmes favoritos.

Edward me surpreendeu por conhecer algumas das falas, e me fez rir ainda mais ao longo do filme. Nós não nos beijamos mais, mas ele se sentou comigo abraçada ao seu peito. Edward continuou me tocando ao longo do filme, e ele parecia contente apenas sentado assistindo televisão na minha sala.

Eventualmente, ele perguntou sobre um grande vaso azul que eu tinha no canto que estava cheio de moedas. Eu disse a ele que era o meu "pote de palavrões" e que cada vez que Jaz soltou um palavrão na minha presença, ele teve que colocar uma moeda dentro. Edward se desculpou por sua maneira de falar, mas eu disse-lhe que estava tudo bem porque era quem ele era. Jasper, por outro lado, era meu irmão, e eu tinha que infernizá-lo sempre que podia.

Cerca de dez horas, eu comecei a bocejar, e Edward parecia ficar sonolento também. Parecia que ele queria me perguntar alguma coisa, mas ele estava hesitando. "Babydoll, hum, você acha que daria certo se eu dormisse no seu quarto hoje à noite? Eu me sentiria melhor lá em cima estando com você, então eu saberia que você estava segura. Podemos partilhar a sua cama, mas eu posso dormir em cima das cobertas se quiser. Eu também poderia manter todas as minhas roupas, se isso faria você se sentir mais confortável."

Eu nem sequer pensei antes de responder. "Claro, Edward, isso seria bom. Você pode dormir debaixo das cobertas e vestir o que quiser." Ótimo Bella, ele poderia vir para a cama, e eu definitivamente não conseguiria dormir com um Edward nu ao meu lado.

Eu desliguei a TV e, em seguida, levei Edward lá pra cima para o meu quarto. Eu disse que ele poderia usar o banheiro primeiro para se preparar para a cama. Ele saiu 20 minutos depois, parecendo que tinha acabado de sair do banho e vestindo calças de pijama de seda preta que estavam precariamente amarradas na sua cintura. Eu comecei a hiperventilar porque seu peito estava nu. Ele era forte e musculoso, tinha um tórax todo definidinho e sua pele era tão perfeita. Ele tinha uma cicatriz pequena perto de seu peitoral direito que só o fazia parecer mais sexy. Além disso, ele tinha uma tatuagem em seu braço. Era uma espécie de símbolo e uma linha de texto cursiva em outro idioma.

Eu praticamente fugi do quarto para que eu pudesse fazer a minha rotina noturna no banheiro e me acalmar. Eu coloquei o meu top de algodão bege e meu shortinho do conjunto. Senti-me auto-consciente sobre usá-lo na frente de Edward, mas eu queria sentir o tanto de minha pele contra ele quanto possível.

Eu entrei no quarto para descobrir que o Edward tinha trazido sua música para cá e estava deitado na minha cama ouvindo algo clássico. Ele virou-se e gemeu quando ele me viu. "Bella, eu não tenho tanta certeza que eu tenho a porra da força para dormir ao seu lado enquanto você está usando apenas isso."

Eu ri. "Eu sei que você tem, Edward. Apenas seja forte e você vai estar dormindo rapidinho." Eu estava brincando com ele e ele sabia disso.

Eu desliguei as luzes e me deitei ao lado de Edward. Ele tinha cheiro de desejo, e eu queria respira-lo em meus pulmões até que explodisse. Ele me puxou sobre seu peito e beijou minha testa. Senti a mão na minha bunda de novo. "Boa noite, amor", ele sussurrou, acariciando meus quadris. É evidente que Edward é um homem que gostava de bunda. Foi estranho, porque ninguém nunca tinha me tocado lá antes, mas as sensações eram incríveis. Eu estava feliz que Edward gostava do meu corpo e eu o deixei tocar tanto dele quanto ele queria. Dentro de minutos, Edward tinha ficado quieto e estava respirando profundamente. Eu sabia que ele tinha adormecido. Eu adormeci logo após ele com meus dedos em seus cabelos e os sons da tempestade lá fora.

Durante a noite, acordei quando Edward acordou de repente e soltou um grito. Acendi a luz e sentei-me para olhar para ele. Seus olhos pareciam assombrados e suava levemente. Ele não disse nada e eu não perguntei. Eu o persuadi de volta a deitar-se no colchão e esfreguei as costas e os ombros até que ele caiu em um sono profundo novamente. Ele tinha adormecido com os braços em volta do meu peito, e ele estava me segurando como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Eu não sabia que batalha Edward travava em seu sono, mas eu sabia que não iria deixá-lo lutar sozinho. Eu seria forte e lutaria sua guerra nada santa com ele. Porque, certamente, a guerra é profana se as batalhas são contra os anjos como o meu Edward.

Eu adormeci com o meu amor por Edward no meu coração e um sorriso suave nos meus lábios.

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte, meu Edward tinha desaparecido. Deitado na mesa de cabeceira para mim estava um lírio único e um envelope preto. Cheirei o aroma do lírio e abri o envelope. Havia uma nota e uma cédula novinha de $100. Eu estava curiosa sobre o dinheiro, certamente Edward sabia que ele não tem que me pagar pela refeição da noite passada.

A nota estava em letra cursiva bonita e dizia o seguinte:

Babydoll, a noite passada foi a melhor da minha vida. Eu não te mereço, mas vou fazer tudo em meu poder para fazê-la minha. Por favor, não fique brava comigo por eu não te acordar para dizer adeus. Você parecia dormir tão calma e tranquila, e eu não queria perturbar os seus sonhos. Vou sentir saudades até eu ver você de novo sexta-feira. Por favor, mantenha todas as suas curvas e beijos para mim até então.

Com amor,

Edward

P.S. A nota de $ 100 no interior é o meu pagamento para a "jarra de palavrões" porque eu sou um imbecil imundo falando.

Bobo Edward, ele não sabe que eu já lhe pertencia e sempre seria dele? Reli a carta, me perguntando como eu consegui viver sem Edward na minha vida.

**Se gostaram deixem um comentário pra eu saber se continuo a postar! E se puderem façam propaganda da fic q eu agradeceria hihihiihih**

**bjuu**


End file.
